Maelstrom of Freeland
by Shawn129
Summary: reincarnation-noun- the rebirth of a soul in a new body. Naruto is reincarnated as the son of a lightning using vigilante, gaining new abilities at the age of 16 and keeping them secret he is dragged into trouble when his younger sister decides to go to a club she had no business being at. Cover image is his new appearance
1. Chapter 1

Freeland, New York

Barbershop

"They lose 65 games only to end up with the fourth pick in the draft. Did they tank that shit on purpose?" The old barber Pop asked upset

"Read the words, Pop. Right there on the wall." Shameek a 17 year old young man in the chair getting a haircut by his friend of the same age

"Brother's got a point, Henry, much as I hate to admit that." a old man said playing chess, "Pay up." Bobby Fish a small market owner said

As the men talked about sports, a young man at the age of 24 was sitting in a waiting chair watching the television and turned it up when they began to talk about Black Lightning getting everyones attention

"See, that's a curious question. Why is he a vigilante while other communities have folks with superpowers, and all of a sudden, they're heroes?"

"Who they talking about?" Pop asked

"Black Lightning."

"Black Lightning, why everybody still on his nuts." Shameek said with a scoff, "Dude been gone prolly dead."

"When you're staring down the barrel of a gun, you don't care if the person saving you is a Christian, Muslim, Jew, black or white, or some guy in a weird Parliament-Funkadelic getup. You just wantta be saved. I wouldn't have seen my kids graduate college, the first black President, or my grandkids if it wasn't for Black Lightning." Bobby said looking at Shameek, "Black Lightning fought for the people of this city against the 100, and he was winning before he disappeared. It's only a matter of time before he comes back or someone rises up to fill his boots."

"Lord knows we need someone." Pop said cutting a little boys hair, "I mean, I'm all for what Black Jesus preaches to the students and parents at Garfield High, but that little safe zone he has will not last forever.'

The young man sighed hearing that, before he began to sweep up hair, just as the door opened, "Hey, Counselor." Pop greeted

"Aw, don't jinx me, Pop. I haven't even passed the bar yet." a thicc woman in her mid-30s said walking up to Pop and her son

"Oh, you will."

"Lonnie, you got Kumon tonight. Let's go." the woman said only for the boy to continue touching his fresh fade

"Come on, boy, you heard your mama." Pop replied

"Let's get moving." the woman said by the door only to not see her son move, and she walked over blocking his gazing at the mirror, "Don't make me repeat myself."

With a sigh, Lonnie got up and walked off, as his mom chuckled before she saw Nathan Pierce sweeping, "Hey, Nate. What time you get off?" she asked walking over to him

Nathan paused and looked at her, "I got another job I go to right after I leave this one." Nathan said

"Black man working. Ain't nothing wrong with that. Well, we should at least try to get some coffee some time."

"I'd like that." Nate smirked at the woman

"Maybe you'll need a lawyer one day." the woman said as she handed him a paper with her number on it

"Hopefully, you'll have some cards by then." Nate replied as he pocketed the number as she left with a chuckle and a wave, while Nate walked into the back

"Hows a fine ass woman like that, gon' throw it at a brotha with a broom?" Shameek asked jealous

"That's what you don't get, youngin. Either you have it or you don't." Billy said causing Pops to chuckle

"Oh, I know I got it. Shit." Shameek said admiring himself in the mirror

"Whoa, whoa. See the words right there on the wall." Pops said pointing to the no swearing sign before he tossed a swear jar at Shameek, "Pay up."

"Come on, Pop." Shameek groaned

Nate stood in the back splashing water on his face, it was bizarre being aware that you were reincarnated into a world vastly different from your original, he was once Naruto Uzumaki third jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox, now he was Nathan Pierce, a nobody in a sea of other unimportant young men, just as he wanted it. He tried standing out before, and his friends paid the price for it.

"Something beating you up kid?' Pops asked walking into the back

"Naw, I'm good." Nate said

"So you going to give Patty a call. She's a good woman." Pops asked

"I don't drink coffee much, and I don't think she does either." Nate said causing Pops to chuckle

"Like she said, "Ain't nothing wrong with that." Pop said

"When I'm ready, I'm ready." Nate shrugged

"But you'll want a cup of something hot and dark sooner or later Power Man." Pop said causing Nate to scoff

"There you go with the nicknames, Pop."

"You should be out there helping people, that's all, like Black Lightning did. You don't ever think about all the people you could help? You should be more ambitious."

"I don't do tights. Besides my powers has gotten those I care about in more trouble than out of it." Nate said

"You really need to stop blaming yourself for Jessica, and the others. That is and hasn't ever been your fault." Pop said

"Wish it was that simple." Nate muttered causing Pop to sigh before he walked over to Nate and placed a on his shoulder

"The past is the past. And the only direction in life that matters is forward. Never backwards." Pop said causing Nate to frown softly and nod

Later, Club 100 NightClub

Nate was now bartending, filling in for a kid named Dante that went to Garfield High who called out sick, "What's that?" he asked the woman sitting at the bar,

"It's a cosmo." The woman said causing Nate to nod before she chuckled, "Your jacket's a little small."

Nate nodded as the kid Dante had no muscle on his body and this was his jacket, Nate was supposed to be in the kitchen, "So is your dress." he said

"Touche." the woman smiled

Nate made the woman's drink, and handed it to her, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Nate smiled before he noticed the woman look up to the balcony where Cottonmouth a leader of The 100, and owner of the club was seated with his cousin Council woman Mariah Dillard and his little brother Latavius aka La La, and an Hispanic fellow all sharing a drink

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Nate asked causing the woman to look at him

"No." the woman said before she looked to the performer, "Saadiq's still got it. Stone Rollin' was a dope album."

"It was alright.' Naruto said

"What you know about it?" The woman asked

"Parents used to play it over and over again, and when your young and your parents are in control of the tv or the radio, you really have no choice but to listen to and watch." Nate shrugged, looking over to Saadiq "I like a few of his songs, but I wouldn't call myself a fan."

Nate watched as the woman smiled and looked back up to Cotton mouth and asked, "So you're a bench-warmer? Or did you miss the cut?"

"Excuse me?" the woman asked

"I just figured you were one of Cottonmouth's or LaLa's. With how you keep glancing up them."

"I hear he hates that name." The woman said

"The Stokes Brother's Models." Naruto scoffed

"What makes you assume that?"

"You're beautiful, but you're a little older and smarter than they usually likes them."

"What you tryna say?"

"Your way out of their league." Naruto smiled

"Mmm." The woman smirked

"Nate?" a woman asked walking up to the bar,

"Hey, Candace." Nate greeted

"You got promoted?" Candace asked

"Dante's out sick. You okay?" Naruto asked

"Table seven wants six bottles of Ace of Spades. I need you to help me carry them up. I don't like being up there by myself." Candace said causing Naruto to frown

"I'm right behind you. Give me a second." Naruto said as he quickly made the woman another Cosmo, "Why don't you ponder that 'til I get back."

Walking to get the bottles, Naruto followed Candace up to table 7

"You're a big one, eh?" Cottonmouth asked looking at Naruto who placed the bucket down,

"He's wearing a little jacket." Mable said

"Haven't seen you behind the bar. Where's Dante?" Cotton mouth asked

"Called in sick, I guess." Naruto said

"Nate?' Lala asked looking at Naruto who looked at him, "Nathan Pierce."

"Sup Lala," Naruto nodded

"Pierce? Principal Jefferson's son." Cottonmouth said looking at Naruto who nodded, "Well ain't this a trip."

"How you like your job so far?' Cottonmouth asked

"It was cool while it lasted." Naruto shrugged seeing as today was his last day

"I can find you some better paying work."

"Thanks but I don't take handouts." Naruto said

"I respect that." Cottonmouth replied nodded before Naruto walked off, behind Candace who was standing uncomfortably in the corner

Naruto shift would end a few minutes later, and after collecting his last check, he walked out of Club 100, had he stayed a bit longer he would've seen a young girl around the age of 16 along with her friend walk into the club

Pulling out of the lot in his Dodge Challenger SRT8 Wide Body Kit sitting on white 24' rims, Naruto paused as he saw that the woman who he had slick been flirting with was standing on the sidewalk texting on her phone,

Rolling down the window, Naruto asked "You need a ride?"

"Is that a line?" the woman asked

"No, you just look cold, and I'd thought I be nice and offer you a ride.' Naruto said watching as the woman I'm her short blue dress looked around, "Well I tried to be nice, get home safe."

"You wanna go grab a coffee?" the woman said before he could pull off

"I don't like coffee." Nate smiled

"Neither do I." the woman said

Later, Nate's Loft

Nate and Misty got off the elevator kissing lustfully as he took off his Henley T-shirt and began to grip her ass cheeks before she pushed him back up against the wall, and began to kiss down his body, and unbuckle his pants, before he pulled her up into another make-out session and gripped her ass cheeks causing Misty to wrap her thick legs around his waist as he walked toward one of the 4 bedrooms in his loft

Laying her down, before the two worked on getting her dress off, and Naruto licked his lips when the dress and her black lacy bra were removed showing her brown 34 DD breast, and quickly took a nipple into his mouth, causing Misty to moan

3 Hours Later

"Oh fuck... I'm cumming." Naruto moaned while standing in the middle of his room with his back leaning slightly against his bed, as he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell greatly in size in his hands. Taking a step forward, Naruto pointed his cock down a little and blast after blast of thick, sperm spurted from the tip of his cock, splattering over the beautiful face of Misty, before she took the head of his dick into her mouth, and swallowed the rest of his load

When Naruto's dick finally stopped pulsing and he leaned forward, letting the busty woman suck and lick at the head of his cock, he picked her up and placed her onto the bed, "How can you keep going?' Misty asked tired as she felt he was still hard

"I have lots of stamina." Naruto smirked before he kissed Misty, causing her to moan, "Get some sleep."

Misty smiled and fell asleep wrapped in Naruto's arms

Unknown to the two, Dante had actually shot up an arms deal between Stokes' faction of The One Hundred Gang, and members belonging to gang leader Domingo Colon, along with his little homies Shameek and Chico. Dante paniced and was killed by Shameek, who escaped with Chico and the money

Dream

A young man at the age of 23 was in a vortex of electrical energy, this man was Former ANBU Black Ops Captain Commander Naruto Uzumaki, former jinchurriki of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, holder of all 9 Biju chakra

"It is time you joined the world once again." a red haired woman said appearing before the man

"Why? Everyone and everything I ever loved is gone." Naruto said

"Yes, but now you will be reincarnated into a new body, and given a new life." the red-haired woman said, "You are the child of prophecy, destined to protect the innocent."

"I never asked or wanted that damn title." Naruto spat

"But you were given it regardless. You will be reborn anew. Live your life how you choose." the red-haired woman said but the look in her eyes told Naruto that if he abused his gifts it would not end well for him

A ghostlike being suddenly rushed him and darkness was all he knew

Real World

Naruto eyes opened to stare at the ceiling as he felt the lack of body heat beside him, "When? I'm on my way in." Misty said hanging up, before she looked to Naruto who was staring at her, "You talk in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"I don't know, sounded Japanese." Misty said putting her bra on, "The job is calling me in."

"Can I call you later?" Naruto asked

"You'd need my phone number for that." Misty smirked looking over her shoulder at Naruto who sat up, "I know where you work. I'll find you."

"I'm done at Club 100. I'm thinking about going into business myself."

"Brotha has dreams." Misty smiled waving Naruto over,

Standing up Naruto walked over, and zipped her dress up , "What is it you do again?" he asked

"I'm an auditor. Basically, I look at the financial books. Make sure everything's on the up and up."

"And you need a short dress for that?" Naruto asked causing Misty to turn to him

"Sometimes you got to blend in." Misty said

"I guess I should something corny, like. Impossible. You stand out in any room you're in." Naruto smirked causing Misty to scoff, before she kissed him again and after a make-out session the two pulled away and Naruto said, "Maybe next time we can go out, and I can learn what you really do."

"Next time." Misty said kissing Naruto again before she walked to the elevator and road it down,

Naruto walked to the window and watched as Misty was met by a Impala outside, with a sigh he suddenly turned into a blur of dark orange lightning that surrounded the room for a moment before he stopped and the room was now spotless with new sheets and blankets on the bed

Next Day, Garfield High

Shameek smirked as he walked up into school he was half a million dollars richer and with his 18th birthday being in 2 days he planned to hightail it out of this shithole city,

Office

Jefferson Pierce, was high upset with his daughters who had got into an altercation with with a member of the 100 a bit ago, "What the hell were you thinking? I mean, you not only put yourselves in danger, but also the entire school." Jefferson said

"What was I supposed to do?" Anissa his eldest daughter asked

"You were supposed to follow school protocol, call security, and walk away. It's been seven years since I took over as principal. Seven years, and we haven't had one incident of violence. Not one. And now this." Jefferson frowned

"If you haven't noticed, Dad, violence is everywhere in Freeland. Did you really think it wasn't gonna touch Garfield at some point?" Anissa asked defending her actions, "Either we help the community as a whole or we will all go down in pieces."

"No. No, this is not about one of your political diatribes right now. It's not about the community. A community, I might remind you, I've been fighting for since before you were born. This is about me trying to keep my daughters alive. Period."

"Well you guys went and pissed off the old man." Naruto said leaning against the threshold of the doorway causing everyone to turn to him

With large smiles, Jennifer rushed to her brother, followed by Anissa as the two hugged him tightly which he returned, Jefferson looked at his eldest child and only son with a smile as he walked up to him,

It's been 1 year since all of Nate's friends died, and his son had left soon after, it was good to see his son looking better, "Dad." Naruto nodded turning to his dad

"Its good to see you." Jefferson said before with a hand clap the two hugged, "We've missed you."

Anissa, and Jennifer joined in on the hug, "Your not leaving again are you?" Jennifer asked

"No, I'm back. I brought the Becker Building in downtown Freeland." Nate smiled

"T-that had to have cost,"

"A lot, I put a lot of money in stock, when I hit the lottery, and a few scratch offs." Nate said

"You always were lucky." Anissa said causing Naruto to smirk

"We have to do family dinner, your mom is going to be so excited your back." Jefferson said

"I can't wait to see her." Naruto said before the bell rang, "Looks like you both need to get to class."

"We will talk later." Anissa said kissing her brothers cheek before she walked off, while Jennifer did the same

"Glad your back, love you." Jennifer said running off,

Father and son would sit and talk for a few minutes when Jefferson had a meeting he needed to get to, and as Naruto was walking to his car, he stopped when he saw Shameek hopping the gate and running before a black Escalade pulled in front of him and be pulled inside of it by Tone who was Cottonmouth's lapdog.

Immediately as the car sped off, Nate's phone rang, "Pop?" he asked

"Nate, listen. Word is that Shameek, and Chico are being looked for by Cottonmouth. You have to find them. Look, gist like your dads school this place is Switzerland. If we can find them before they do, maybe I can set up a parley with Cottonmouth."

"Pop."

"You owe me." Pop said

"Fine." Naruto sighed before he hung up his phone and got into his car before he drove off, while behind him a black Mustang pulled up and 4 boys got out and walked to the school

After parking his car at home, Naruto began to speed around the city looking for Chico, when he came across Misty playing horse with some others at the court,

Watching as Misty scored shot after shot, he watched as she won and was told about Chico, and when she turned to him he began to clap slowly, "Hell of a game.' he said taking note of her badge, "Detective."

"What are you doing here?"

"Pops asked me to look for Chico, and Shameek, word is Cottonmouth is looking for them, and the old man is trying to stop a bloodbath.' Nate shrugged

"Any luck?' Misty asked growing slightly

"None so far." Naruto said

"Chico is a person of interest, you find him you call me." Misty said handing Nate her card

"Should I feel some type of way that I can only get your number if it's regarding a case your working?" Naruto asked looking over the card, before he looked at Misty with a smirk as she scoffed and walked away

Naruto pocketed the card, and walked down out of the park, when he was passing a squad car he heard "This is Inspector Henderson, members of the 100 street gang walked into Garfield High and kidnapped Jennifer, and Anissa Pierce. Please be advised.'

Naruto froze before he took off in a sonic boom and immediately sped to every 100 hang out he knew of but couldn't find his sisters till he headed for the Seahorse Motel where he saw the Escalade that grabbed Shameek was parked out front

Inside

Lala, Will, Jennefer, and Anissa flinched repeatedly as Cottonmouth beat Shameek to death till all they heard was his bones cracking under the pressure of Cottonmouth's fists, before Cottonmouth got up wiping blood from his face,

"Tone take the money, and find Chico." Cottonmouth said before he looked to Will, the girls then to his little brother, "Handle that." he said leaving

Lala immediately nodded, as while he wasn't part of his brother's faction he still respected and feared him, looking to Will who unmasked the girls his eyes widened,

Naruto cracked his knuckles as he walked up to the hotel, and the two twin teens at the gate saw him approach but since his entire body was vibrating at high speeds they couldn't tell who he was and immediately they reached for their guns

Speeding in Naruto delivered a flying knee to the one of the right, while spinning and kicking the left one in the gut sending him into a car, walking into the motel Naruto began to hunt for his sisters while on the opposite end Black Lightning arrived

Will grunted when he was slapped across the face and punched in the gut, sending him onto his knees, as Lala looked down at him, "So your dumb ass thought that bringing them here was actually a good idea?" Lala asked

"Yes!" Will said only to be punched in the face

"These ain't no ordinary girls, man! Their father's like Black Jesus to Freeland, and they crazy ass brother is in town! You know damn well that you don't make a move like this without permission." Lala said with a glare before he pulled out his gun

"No, I was just trying to -" Will was rendered silent as his afro was grabbed by his cousin who began to bash the but of his gun into his head before shoving him to the ground,

Lala looked around when he heard gunfire in the distance, as he aimed his gun at Anissa, and Jennifer, "See what I mean? It's been, like, what, huh, at least five years since I took over this place, and we ain't had no violence here? Now look." Lala said before he aimed his gun at Will's eye, "Handle that. Murk these girls and make them disappear. And you do the same."

Lala holstered his gun and immediately got out of dodge, followed by his crew,

Walking through a corridor a large man tried to punch Naruto in the jaw, only for his to hurt his own hand and as well shatter his wrist on impact. While screaming in pain he was thrown through a window into one of the rooms by Naruto

A man with a bat followed behind the large man, but the bat was slapped aside, and a palm thrust to the chest sent him flying through a wall,

A third man pulled a gun, and aimed it at Nate who placed his palm at the barrel as the trigger was pulled before Nate did a half spin and elbowed the gunman in the head, holding the bullet in his hand, Nate looked at the large man who was watching

"You next?" Nate asked

"I don't even like these niggas, man." the man said running off, with an amused scoff, Nate walked done the corridor and turned the corner to see Will walk out of a room with his sisters while Black Lightning was at the door

"Nic-ahh!" Will was rendered silent when the hand he had on Jennifer's collar was grabbed and he was forced to turn to Nate, who was vibrating his face before he gripped Will's neck

"Who put you up to this?" Nate asked as the girls and Jefferson watched him in shock wondering who he was

"N-no one."

"Where's Lala?" Black Lightning asked

"I don't know."

Naruto held up a hand and lightning roared into existence causing the sound of 100 birds to be heard chirping, "Where is Shameek?"

"I don't know where Lala is, and Cottonmouth killed Shameek!" Will snitched

Nate narrowed his eyes, "I see." he said before he looked to Black Lightning, "He's all yours old man."

"Old man?" Black Lightning asked as she shot two burst of lightning at Will's chest, before he slammed him into his car

Nate looked to his sisters, "You okay?" he asked causing Black Lightning to look at the girls as well

Anissa, and Jennifer nodded, "T-thank you." Anissa said

Nate smiled before he suddenly sped off causing the 3 to jump, and look out at the quickly disappearing streak of lightning before the girls turned to Black Lightning and found him home as well, and quickly they called the police

Later

Naruto, and his mom sat together hugging on the steps when the squad car pulled up with Anissa, and Jennifer, and quickly the two got up and embraced the girls while Inspector Henderson watched before Jefferson arrived and the family hugged.

The drama was just beginning

 **Finished**

 **Introduce you to the first Naruto x Black Lightning x Luke Cage crossover in existence**

 **You can get mad that I made him be reincarnated as a African American but I don't give a fuck, I'm a nigga, I write what I feel.**

 **I tried to keep writing Nate, but I found myself writing Naruto more than his new name.**

 **Now Nathan Pierce is a man of many talents, he has been back in Freeland for 6 months keeping a very low profile. Losing his girlfriend Jessica Jones, and his friends Carl Lucas, Mathew Murdock, and Danold Rand in a drive-by.**

 **Before he left, Nathan was a rebel, he got into fights a lot and had the reputation of someone who can be cool to hang with just don't get him upset as he was a good fighter.**

 **He adores his sisters, he was the first to learn that Anissa was a lesbian and accepted her without much thought, he spoils Jennifer rotten, and he and his dad while they used to bump heads it was all coming from a good place.**

 **Cottonmouth and Tobias will be equals as they run separate factions of The One Hundred gang, Lala just so happens to be under Tobias employ.**

 **Now people may say Naruto or Nate is an OC since he has no qualities or characteristics of Naruto (basically the same thing)**

 **Anyway if that is how you want to classify this Naruto okay great, I said he was reincarnated, pretty sure we all have overlooked the fact that if someone is reincarnated they don't look the same as they did in their past life,**

 **Naruto will not be with Anissa, or Jennifer or Lynn. As of this moment it's just him, Misty, and Claire**

 **If you want a Naruto that is like himself go rewatch the series**


	2. AN

Nathan Pierce is 24 years old, someone please tell me how is that under-aged, and are 16 year old capable of working as bartenders, and buying property?

I said he is Jefferson's and Lynn's eldest child Anissa is 22, and Jennifer is 16.

Read it over if you have to, because when I introduced him is said he was a young man of 24 years of age when he was watching the report about Black Lightning


	3. Chapter 2

After staying with his sisters and parents till they all went to sleep, Naruto returned home and after waking up and working out for a bit he headed to the barbershop.

Currently the reincarnated man was sitting in a chair, reading a book, "Eh, I just never got into Donald Goines." Naruto said with a sigh as he closed the bool and tossed it onto the counter,

"Are you crazy? Donald Goines was a street poet." Pop said as he placed a hot towel on a man's face,

"I didn't say Goines isn't. But Walter Mosley, George Pelecanos? [clicks tongues] Boom." Naruto said having been forced to read those books each night by his parents even after they got divorced

"I bet you're into Richard Price."

"Price is alright. Dennis Lehane, too." Naruto shrugged

"What about Chester Himes?"

"Can't complain. My biggest beef with this Donald Goines cat is that he wrote about criminals and he died like one." Naruto said

"You don't have to get all Fox News about it. Goines invented Kenyatta, the best black hero this side of Shaft."

"Sound like my old man." Naruto said

"Well he is a smart man." Pop chuckled

"So you're saying Kenyatta is better than Easy Rawlins?" Naruto asked

"I ain't saying all that. I'm just saying Kenyatta's my favorite. He took the fight to the man in the streets by his self. Like Black Lightning, and like somebody else could."

"Here we go." Naruto sighed

"Everyone is yapping about how The One Hundred got the beat down at Seahorse last night by Black Lightning, and some new guy that is fast on his feet." Pop said

"They took my sisters, had to do something." Naruto replied with a frown, as Pop chuckled

"I knew it had to be you. No wonder you came into the shop so light on your feet. Either that or someone finally gave you some trim." Pop said causing Naruto to smirk which Pop saw and the two laughed while Pop placed money into the swear jar

"Sup Henry." Cornell Cottonmouth Stokes greeted walking into the shop with Tone, and his other boy Shades

Moments Later

Cornell was in Pop's chair about to get a shave, "Something real about a razor." he said

"You should let me use my clippers. You gonna bump up." Pop advised

"Nah. Doesn't have the same feel." Cornell said causing Pop to nod before he began to shave Cornell, "The clippers are idiot-proof. That's what's missin' nowadays, Pop. Attention to detail. Everyone wants things fast, quick. Me? I like to take my time."

"Time is a luxury most working class men cannot afford." Pop said as Naruto got up and walked around the shop taking note of Tone, and Shades

"True. Time is precious. Shouldn't be wasted. Mmm A good razor shave is like a vacation to me. It's incredible how few people take advantage." Cornell said

"It's a lost art." Pop replied

"Exactly. That's the problem with these youngsters. They want it all. But they don't want to put in the work. They'll rob lie, cheat, steal, just to get what they want. Damn shame if you ask me." Cornell said as Pop paused seeing the cuts on Cornell's knuckles

"Yeah. Shame. How'd you cut your hands?" Pop asked

"Oh, uh, eh shaving." Cornell lied chuckling, "That's why I needed a professional touch, you dig? Speaking of youngsters you know where I can find Chico?'

"Haven't seen in days. Why you looking for him?" Pop asked

"Got some buisness to handle." Cornell said

"Pop I've got some fresh towels right here. You've got some dirty ones. I could take 'em out if you want. No sweat at all." Naruto said looking at Pop seriously with white towels in his hands

"I'm good, Nathan." Pop nodded

"Youngster you work here?"

"I help the old man out from time to time." Naruto said

"This brother got more jobs than a Jamaican." Cornell said laughing along with his boys, "What's your name again?"

"Nate." Naruto said frowning

"Nate. Mmm, old school." Cornell nodded chuckling, "I'm all about the old school. You know that eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth kind of thing. Fire and brimstone. See back then do someone wrong, wasn't no beggin' and pleadin'. Just took care of it. Handled your business."

Cornell wiped the shaving cream off his face and stood up to the mirror, "What about turning the other cheek?" Pop asked

"Mmm Jesus saves I don't." Cornell said

"You want a hot towel?" Pop asked watching his old friend

"Not today. Gotta keep it movin'." Cornell said before he looked to Naruto "I'm a working man, too."

"Chico falls through we need to holler at him." Tone announced smirking

"Thanks for the shave, Henry. I'm loyal to my people." Cornel said placing on his blazer before he patted Pops shoulder and began to leave it paused as Naruto didn't get out his way

"Tell your little brother to stay away from my sisters, or he's going to have a big problem." Naruto said

"Lala is a grown ass man, do what you got to do." Cornel scoffed having long since given up on his brother

"I will. Now I believe you owe Pop $25." Naruto said

"Don't worry about it, Cornell." Pop spoke up

"Nah, it's all good. Tone, pay the man." Cornell said as Naruto got out his way allowing him and Shades to leave while Tone walked up to Pop glaring at Naruto as he flicked $25 onto the floor and walked out

Naruto scoffed and picked up the money before folding it and placing it into Pop's shirt pocket

"They got Shameek. Cottonmouth did it personally. Did you see his knuckles?" Pop asked getting a nod from Naruto

"I'm sorry, Pop." Naruto said

"You never liked him anyway." Pop replied

"He meant something to you." Naruto said

"Yes he did, but now he is gone. I don't condone what he did. But it's not too late for Chico. Now I know you got your sisters to worry about but you have to find him." Pop said causing Naruto to sigh

After leaving the Barbershop, Naruto sped off through the city and found himself on the edge of Freeland at a hotel, where he had saw Chico enter with a bag of food, and as he was closing the door it was kicked in

"Oh shit." Chico exclaimed as he was launched back on the floor by the bed, as Naruto entered the room andnquickoy Chico aimed his gun at him

"You ain't gonna fire that." Naruto said

"I'll kill you." Chico stated

"Shameek is dead. They have his half of the money. Now they want yours." Naruto said not bothered by the threat

"Shameek is dead?" Chico asked getting a nod, "Well, good. Then you just want my money for yourself, don't you?"

"Half a million dollars means nothing to me. I came here because Pop asked me to come for you." Naruto said

"Pops?" Chico asked

"For your dad." Naruto said

"Why does everybody bring him up? He was never there for me. I'm sick and tired of hearing about him."

"I could care less. Listen Pop thinks he has a way to clear this mess up. We know you didn't kill Dante or Shameek. All you idiots wanted was the cash. It was an inside job. The only chance you have at survival is if you come with me right now."

"Well, I got a half a million new chances is the way I see it. Tell Pops I'm sorry./He was always good to me." Pop said putting the gun down

"He deserves better." Naruto nodded leaving

Pierce Residence

Jennifer sat outside on the steps on Facetime with her friend Khalil, "We're all worried about you. You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Jennifer said smiling

"Look, it's like Fort Knox at school. There's security everywhere." Khalil said over the phone, "When you coming back?"

"I don't really know." Jennifer answered

"Look, I really want to see you. Can I come by after?" Khalil asked causing Jennifer to smile before she glanced to her mom who was sitting on the porch doing paperwork

"Uh, maybe tomorrow. It's a little bit crazy right now."

"All right." Khalil said before Jennifer looked up when a overweight little boy named Malik around 11 walked up holding a box

"Y'all want to buy some candy?" Malik asked

"Yo, I gotta go." Jennifer said hanging up, before she stood up, and smiled politely at Malik, "Yo, what you got, little man?"

Malik pulled a black gun from the box, "Lala says hi!" he yelled but before he could pull the trigger, Naruto arrived and kicked him in the face, sending Malik into the dirt unconscious

"Fat mothafucka." Naruto said as the cops got out the car and took Malik away,

Naruto watched as his mother Lynn ran up as his breathing picked up, "Nate, son, look at me." Lynn said taking Naruto's cheeks into her hands and looking at him, "Calm down."

Naruto looked at his mother, and took a deep breath before he looked to a shocked Jennifer, "You okay?' he asked getting a nod as Lynn took out her phone to call Jefferson

That Night

Trish Walker famous model and TV star, turned successful radio talk show host, and the adoptive sister/best friend of Jessica Jones whined as she was pulled out of by Naruto rolled onto his back and placed her in his lap

"Want to see the pleasure in your eyes," Naruto whispered and he could feel her juices drip onto his cock as he slowly lifted her up into the air and then lowered her right onto his erect pole.

Trish bit down on her lip but she felt the pleasure that burst through her loins as Naruto restretched out her walls. She rocked back with her hips onto his rod as she kept bouncing up and down onto him. The blonde rotated her hips back onto him.

Naruto groaned as he gripped Trish by her hair as the two began to kiss,

"That feels so good," Trish moaned as she gripped his shoulder and Naruto licked his way down to her chest to feast upon her breasts, as he licked and bit her nipples which caused her to throw her head back with a loud moan as she sunk her finger nails into Naruto's shoulders.

"Oh yes, YES!" Trish screamed at the top of her lungs as she was speared so deep into her body and the woman hoisted her hips up and down. Her walls wrapped around his throbbing hard cock as she pumped him hard.

"Almost there," Naruto whispered in her ear and that gave her a renewing ability to push herself forward. She was determined not to pass out before he finished inside her.

"Give it to me." she demanded as she summoned all of the strength she could towards her inner muscles, pumping him.

Eventually she got the reward, as after hours of intense fucking. Her mind was blown with his throbbing cock as the contents of his balls were drained into Trish's pussy with a roar and she whined out loud as he finished inside her, which caused her to throw her head back and collapse onto his chest, her breasts in his face

Trish panted as she looked up at Naruto and the two kissed, as she slid off of him and cuddled up to his side,

Naruto watched as Trish looked troubled as she laid on his chest, "Hey what's up? You okay?"

"I'm worried about you." Trish said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow

"I'm fine." Naruto said smiling

"Are you?" Trish asked causing Naruto to sigh, "How can you be fine with the state this city is in?"

"I'm not okay with the 100, they went after my sisters." Naruto said

"Then do something about it." Trish frowned which Naruto mirrored, "Before she died, Jessica said they there was a man following her, and she was doing some vigilante work into some guy high up in the criminal underworld whose name everyone is to afraid to say.'

"I'm not cut out to be some vigilante Trish."

"You the reincarnation of a child assassin who brought peace to a world filled with people vastly more powerful than the people here. You can make a difference. Instead of hanging out at Carl's dad barbershop all day."

"Should've known he would've reached out to you." Naruto sighed as it became obvious to him that Pop had talked to Trish

"I agree with him. Carl, and I always used to tell you and Jessica to use your powers for good, and why not clean up the city that your sisters could get hurt or potentially worst now that they are in the 100's sights?" Trish asked

"I'm not Black Lightning."

"You can be better. Do it your way." Trish said

Naruto looked at Trish, before his phone rung, causing him to sigh, before he reached over and answered the phone

"Pop, what's good?"

Club 100

Apparently, after their talk, Chico had went to Pop's Barbershop and was now hiding out there and wanted to set up his parlay

Naruto walked into the club ignoring everything around him as he walked up to VIP, "Your brother down there told Candace to send me up a Blue Hawaiian. Like he gonna get up on me with a Blue Hawaiian." Mariah laughed along with Cornell as Lala sighed watching them

"Big bro, I took care of Will." Lala said as he adjusted his arm that was in a sling

"What you mean?' Cornell asked picking up his glass of champagne

"I killed him." Lala said proudly as Cornell, and Mariah looked at Will in shock, but before they could say anything Naruto walked in but was stopped Tone

"Mr. Stokes, I need to talk to you." Naruto said ignoring Tone

"What? You didn't get tipped at the barber shop?" Cornell asked

"I help Pop out on the account that I was friends with his son, and he sent me here to talk to you."

"Pat him down." Cornell said but before Tone could so much as move forward, Naruto pushed passed him causing Lala and the other members of the 100 to stand up with hands on their guns

"I don't have beef with you to want to kill you. Yet. Besides I'm here for Pop. He said you wouldn't wanna hear this over the phone."

Cornell called off his boys, as he looked up at Naruto, "The suspense is killing me."

"Pop wants to set up a parley for Chico. He doesn't want him to end up like Shameek." Naruto said

"I don't know what you're talkin' about."

"You beat him to death in front of my sister, and I'd advice wearing gloves to cover up those cuts on your hands." Naruto said causing Cornell to hide his hands, "If you want to talk to Pop about Chico, that can be arranged. All of your money will be returned. The only thing our mutual friend wants is safe passage. He'll never come back to Freeland, or New York. Ever."

"I don't speak Chinese. 'Cause that's what this conversation is to me. If I got somethin' to say to Pop, I say it to him my damn self, you dig?" Cornell asked as Tone got a text

"Like I said, I just helped the old man out. Apparently, the two of you have history." Naruto said tossing a old photo onto the table causing Cornell to look at it and see him, Pop, and Chico's dad together

"Tell Pop I'll come by the barbershop for a haircut. Same time as before. You understand?" Cornell asked

"I got you, and now that my business with you is done." Naruto said turning to Lala, "You stay away from my family."

"Yo old man said the same thing, before we knocked his ass out." Lala said laughing

"What you say?" Naruto asked with a glare

"Yeah, see yo bitch ass daddy thinks because he's called the Black Jesus of Freeland he can walk on water and get things done his way, but he needs to be reminded that shit don't work like that. The Hunnid runs Freeland, we take whatever the fuck we please, and soon those 2 bitches will be turnin tricks at Seahorse Hotel, maybe even yo mom-ack!!"

Cornell got up and grabbed Mariah backing up as Naruto punched Lala in the throat, motioning for Tone, and Shades to stay out of it,

Naruto slapped thug1's hand up when he tried to shot him, and kicked him over the balcony to the dancefloor causing the people to scream, and look up as Naruto grabbed the arms of thug2, and thug3 before he twisted said arm causing them to drop their guns which he kicked away, before Naruto dipped low in between them and with a yank tossed them over the banister to the dancefloor as well,

Thug4 tried a punch but it was blocked and Naruto turned into him with a elbow to the gut and wrapped his arm around the thug4's chin and with a flip sent the man back first into the banister before a knee to the temple caused him to slide off unconsious

Thug5 ran up with a wild swing, but Naruto ducked under while punching thug5 in the gut, and came from under the man's swing with a hook and reverse spin kick to the man's gut sending him flying back

Thug6 came followed by thug7 with a high hook that Naruto parried before he elbowed Thug6 in the neck sending home stumbling back, while a Spartan kick to Thug7 sent him flying over the banister, before Naruto flipped over and kicked thug7 in the back sending him down into the ground hard, while Naruto landed with a grunt

Thug8 ran out of the crowd, with a knife, but Naruto dodged the stab and a palm thrust to thug8's face broke his nose and caused him to fall onto his back

Thug9 came with a furry of slashes of his knife that Naruto dodged before a kick causing him to stumble back into a table that he rolled back over and kicked forward into Thug9 who lost the grip on his knife as he laid on the table and a elbow to the back of the head kept him there unconscious

Thug6 made it down the stairs with his gun in hand, ran up but was kicked in the face, as Thug10 was kicked in the ribs sending him stumbling before Naruto with a haymaker knocked him out

Lala ran forward and tried to swing, but a kick to his sternum interrupted that, before a right hook to the jaw, followed by a left jab to the neck rattled him, and a jumping doublespin kick sent him crashing to the ground,

Lala spat blood as he tried to get to his feet, "Enough!" Cornell yelled still in the VIP as Naruto stopped and looked up at him, "Seems you know some shit. Consider me impressed, you got my word Lala and his crew will stay away from yo family."

Naruto looked up at Cottonmouth for a minute, "Now I believe you have a message to deliver.'

Naruto nodded and walked off,

Later

Pops Barbershop

Naruto walked into the barbershop, to see Pop cutting someone's hair, "What he sayin'?" Pop asked as he walked over to Naruto,

"He'll only talk to you. Right here at the shop." Naruto said causing Pop to sigh in relief

"Thank you." Pop nodded

"Dont thank me yet, we going to have to talk about you and Trish being in cohorts in shit later.' Naruto said

"Hey Nate." Lonnie said visiting the shop to play 2k, "Come play man."

"Alright.' Naruto said walking over and sitting beside the kid and taking a controller, "You picking Clevland?"

"Thats right, scared?"Lonnie nodded smiling,

"Boy stop. I'll get in yo ass wit Westbrook." Naruto said picking Oklahoma City Thunder

"Swear jar." Pop said finishing his customer and getting paid

"I got you pop." Naruto smiled as the game began, and while him and Lonnie played having fun while also being competitive Chico walked out with the bag of money

"What are you doing out here with that bag?" Pop asked walking in front of Chico

"There's no TV back there." Chico said causing Pop to look at him appalled but before he could say anything bullets entered the shop

Naruto flinched as he looked up and his eyes widened as the world slowed to a crawl around him as he saw Chico already was hit along with Pop taking a bullet through the neck, before he quickly grabbed Ronnie and held him down and began to vibrate his body at high speeds causing the bullets to faze through him and Lonnie

"Play dead." Naruto said to Lonnie's ear, as the gunfire stopped

Tone with a smirk walked into the shop followed by Shades as Naruto and Lonnie played dead by staying limp and slumped over,

Tone and Shades looked down at Pop who was gagging, "You should've waited."

"Shut up, man." Tone said as Shades took the bag of money, before they ran off

"You okay?' Naruto asked Lonnie getting a nod, as Naruto looked to Pop who was on the ground, "Pop! Pop."

Naruto knelt beside Pop clutching his hands scared to move Pop, "Oh, Pop come on you hear the sirens?" Naruto asked as tears streamed down his cheeks, "They're almost here. They comin'. Someone call the goddamn ambulance!"

"Swear Swear jar." Pop said getting a nod from Naruto

"I will. I will." Naruto nodded

"Nate. Forward always [gagging] Always [stuttering] forward." Pop said before he stopped moving altogether passing away

"No No!" Naruto sobbed clutching Pop tightly

Later

Emergency sevices was on the scene, as Naruto sat in a chair, holding the bullet ridden Swear Jar, while Patty talked to her son Lonnie, "Mommy, I'm okay. I'm okay. Nate covered me. He said he didn't move because he didn't want them to shoot again." Lonnie said causing his mom to smile at Naruto in thanks who nodded

"You see who did this?" Patty asked Lonnie who shook his head

"No, Mama." Lonnie said just as a cop walked over to them

"Excuse me, ma'am. Will you come with me?" the cop asked getting a nod from Patty who walked off with her son and the cop

Misty watched as Chico was wheeled to the nearest hospital, "It's a miracle I'm even alive, man." she heard looking at a customer, before she saw Naruto sitting with a dead look on his face, "Nate. Nate? Are you okay? You didn't get hit?"

"No." Naruto said

"What happened?" Misty asked

"They started firing. The kid, Lonnie, was beside me playing 2K, and I grabbed him and I held him down."

"You held him down?" Misty asked looking Naruto over and found no wounds or bullet holes, "How long have you been working here at the shop?"

"Six months." Naruto said

"Did Chico reach out to Pop? Was he hiding out here the whole time?" Misty asked

"I don't know.' Naruto lied as Misty sighed and walked over to her partner, "What did they get from the canvass?"

"Uh, patrol got nothing. Traffic cam picked up a black Escalade. Tracked it to Hunts Point in the Bronx, but it was torched. No prints. They were after Chico?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Misty sighed

"I checked out Cottonmouth. He's been at the club all night in VIP."

"So we don't have shit?" Misty asked shocked "No. No decent witnesses except for Chico, but then what else? Nothin'?"

Club 100

Cornell was watching a report on how his brother was just arrested after getting his ass whipped by Black Lightning for the murder of LaWanda White, checking his phone he got a text fron Tobias Whale and didn't bother reading it, looking up he saw Shades and Tone with a backpack and pointed upstairs getting nods

"I'm coming with you." Mariah said following him causing him to sigh

Rooftop

Cornell, Mariah, Tone, and Shades stood on the roof, as Cornell looked between a proud Tone and a disappointed Shades, "What's wrong, Shades?"

"You should've waited." Shades said to Tone frowning

"Waited?" Tone scoffed, "Bump that noise. I got the call. It was me."

"What happened?" Cornell asked

"Look, Turk calls me. Tells me he saw Chic at the shop, slippin'. I came and ask you if it was important if the nigga was breathing. You seem non-committal so I make an executive decision."

Cornell and Tone laughed, "That's what you call an executive decision? Yeah, okay. Mmm, so you caught him slippin' outside?" Cornell asked chuckling

"No, bro, I lit that shit up like the Fourth of July." Tone denied causing Cornell to frown, "It was all so Django Candyland shit for real. Lights, camera, action, baby! Somebody call Quentin!"

"I suggested we wait." Shades said causing Tone to stop laughing

"Wait? Wait for what, Shades? You ain't even down with the shit. You can't give orders. It was loud 'cause it's supposed to be. Niggas need to know you don't rob Cottonmouth!" Tone said

"My name is not Cottonmouth!" Cornell yelled getting in Tone's face

"My bad. My bad." Tone said afraid

"He's dead, right?" Cornell asked

"Chico's laid out He's done." Shades said

"It don't matter. We got the money!" Tone explained as Cornell walked away from him a bit

"You had to do it, I guess. Pops can rebuild." Cornell nodded causing Tone to look down nervously, "He won't like it but I'll donate some money anonymously. It's all gonna be okay."

Cornell saw Tone not looking at him, "What?"

"Pops is dead." Shades announced causing Cornell's heart to drop

"A casualty of war. You know shit happens." Tone explained as Cornell glared at him

"Yo Where's my money?" Turk asked walking onto the roof

"How the hell did you get up here?" Cornell asked

"I'm Turk Barrett, baby. The door ain't been built yet that can hold me back. Now, where's my money?"

"Okay, Mr. Barrett. Tone promised to pay you for finding Chico, right?" Cornell asked getting a nod from Tone

"That right." Turk nodded

"Okay." Cornell said before he grabbed Tone and tossed him off the roof sending him crashing into a car, "You can collect your money from Tone downstairs, Mr. Barrett! I assume that completes our business."

Y'all niggas off the hook." Turk said walking away as Cornell picked up the backpack and handed it to Mariah

With Naruto

Naruto was sitting on the ledge of his building smoking a blunt, as he overlooked the city thinking about Pop, and taking a final hit he stood up blowing smoke, "Always forward huh."

Lightning danced across his eyes as he gained a determined expression

Finished


	4. Chapter 4

Crispus Attucks Complex

Gunfire rang out through the night, as flashes of light and orange lightning could be seen through the windows before a couch was launched from the building into the streets, followed by men running out of the complex

In a black hoodie Naruto walked out with a duffle strapped to his back and carrying another 2, before he vanished in a blur of lightning

Earlier

Unknown House

Naruto was sitting at the foot of a bed, getting redressed, as the news talked about Pop's murder, "And for more on the story we go to our correspondent, Megan McLaren, in Freeland, live. Megan."

"Thanks, Tim. Local residents are still stunned by the loss of Henry Hunter, or Pop, as he was known in this Freeland neighborhood. Pop's Barber Shop was a gathering place for everyone from local kids to well-known celebrities. But now, it's become something all too familiar in Freeland a crime scene. Unknown assailants fired into the shop just after 9:00 last night, killing Mr. Hunter. Wilfredo Diaz, an employee, was also critically wounded. This shooting comes just days after rising tension between black and Latino street gangs after a multiple shooting at a Freeland junkyard. Some residents fear the recent uptick in gunfire may mar what many have referred to as the New Freeland Renaissance. It's clear this neighborhood will mourn the loss of a man whose calm, humorous voice made many days brighter."

Naruto had paused and watched the report, "Forward always." he whispered as lightning danced across his eyes

"You leaving?" Patty asked sitting up in bed using a sheet to cover her breast

"Yeah, got some business to handle." Naruto said before Patty crawled behind him and wrapped her arms around Naruto

"I want you to know that I am very grateful to you for protecting Lonnie." Patty said

"Don't mention it." Naruto smiled before he dragged Patty into his lap so that she was straddling him and the two began to make out heavily with Naruto gripping Patty's fat ass, "Thanks for the coffee." he said pulling away

Patty giggled before Naruto stood up and walked out of the room and she followed him out in her robe watching as he walked down the stairs to the street, "Be careful out there Nate." she called causing him to stop and look at her

"I'm always careful." Naruto said before he walked out the gate while pulling the hood of his hoodie onto his head

Walking down the street, Naruto helped the old Chinese couple with their inventory like he did every morning before he walked by the barbershop to see the memorial out front and focused on a picture of Pop with Carl, "He won't get away this. I swear on my life."

Standing up, Naruto walked off ignoring the 2 men in a alleyway loading up a van, and the other van that sped down the street to the alley with two Mexicans hanging out the window

Spurlock's Mortuary

"Gold inlay on a mahogany casket?" Naruto asked looking at the casket before he looked at Joel "I appreciate the sentiment. I do. But it's a bit much. Pop wasn't the type to want something like this."

"Well, um, we do have more affordable options." Joel said looking Naruto up and down getting a glare from Naruto

"Can I see the body?" Naruto asked

"I'm sorry. That body just arrived from the morgue. It still has to be prepped for viewing." Joel said

"Look, Pop was family. After Carl..his son passed, I'm all he has left. I just want to make sure he's taken care of." Naruto said

"Don't worry about it now, brother." Cornell said walking into the room, "It's already taken care of. Flourish is a silent way of us treasuring the dearly departed."

Naruto glared at Cornell, "It's too bad you're not willing to give Pop the grand homegoing he deserves." Cornell said

"The service should match the man's integrity." Naruto replied

"Hmm. Can we have the room, Joel?" Cornell said staring at Naruto

"Uh, no problem, Mr. Stokes." Joel nodded leaving the room

"...Me and Henry didn't see eye to eye. But I always had his back. He wouldn't want any drama. Especially here." Cornell said walking up to Naruto

"What Pop would have wanted is for you not to pay for his arrangements with bloody guilt money. We set a parley. I thought your word was bond." Naruto said in controlled anger

"It is. A former associate of mine was feelin' himself. He's not feelin' much of anything right now." Cornell replied

"Doesn't matter. Pop's death is still on you." Naruto said

"Step off. Before you get hurt." Cornell warned only for Naruto to step closer

"Your going to wish you put your associate in his place before Pop paid the price for your stupidity." Naruto said before harshly pushing pass Cornell who watched after him

Pop's Barbershop

Naruto walked into the barbershop, and looked around at the bullet holes the lined the walls, and destroyed mirrors, before he walked over and picked up Pop's hat that was on the ground beside a puddle of blood,

Bobby Fish walked up from the back, "I saw you standing out there earlier."

"I wasn't ready to come in yet." Naruto said with a sigh

"Yeah, I hear you on that. Walking in this shop is the hardest thing I've ever done." Bobby said watching as Naruto hung the hat up

"Yeah." Naruto agreed as he walked over to where Pop used to cut hair

"I mean, who's ever really ready to see something like this, though?"

"How'd you know Pop?" Naruto asked

"We used to play chess in the park. He got too busy to play, so I started coming here."

"When you played him who would win?" Naruto asked

"Me." Bobby said immediately getting a chuckle from Naruto, "Just 'cause the brother's dead don't mean I gotta start changing the facts."

The two chuckled before Naruto sighed, "So what will happen to this place?" he asked looking around

"Ah, the bank will swoop in and take it eventually." Bobby said

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow

"Besides playing chess, I used to do the man's taxes every year. I know where every account is and who's owed what. Trust me, soon as the word spreads that he's gone, the wolves will be at the door." Bobby said causing Naruto to frown

"Not on my watch." Naruto replied not about to let Pop's shop go to some

"You got 80 grand lying around? 'Cause that's what it's gonna take to keep this place open, and Eighty grand isn't just gonna come fallin' out of the sky." Bobby said

"What should we do? Talk to the bank?" Naruto asked

"Well, we have a little time. No one's gonna be asking questions and shutting things down as long as things are paid for on time. Why do you think so many people get Grandma's house without having to fill out extra paperwork or hire a lawyer? You pay the bills, people shut up and get on with things. So what you thinkin' now?"

"I'm going to rob Cottonmouth. It's the only way you hurt someone like him." Naruto said simply

"Robbin' Cottonmouth was what caused all this trouble in the first place." Bobby sighed

"You're absolutely right." Naruto said walking toward the door

"Where you goin' now?"

"Check these fools." Naruto said walking out of the shop

Hospital

Naruto walked through the hallway, and stopped when he saw Misty walk around the corner, "And there's the bartender. Nathan Pierce. Right in the center of the nightclub of the barber shop of everything. Where you going?"

"Talk to Chico." Naruto said making to go around her but Misty slid into his path, "Is there a problem?"

"There's only one person who worked for both Pop and Cottonmouth, and that's you. In the past 72 hours, three people connected are dead. Shameek, Dante and Pop. And there was another shooting this morning tied to all of this. Would you call that nothing?"

"And all that's on me? Why don't y'all find Pop's killer instead of being all up in my business?" Naruto asked annoyed

"Your business and our investigation are one and the same." Misty said before Naruto scoffed

"You know where I live. Door is always open. You can even bring handcuffs this time." Naruto replied walking pass Misty who sighed as her partner Scarfe walked by her

Chico's Room

Chico was getting in a change if clothes as Naruto looked out the window, 'You don't have to worry. Cottonmouth ain't trying to kill you."

"Are you kidding? Were you at the same shootout as I was?" Chico asked

"It was his boy, Tone. Tone acted on his own. And died on his own, too." Naruto answered

"He's cleanin' up and I ain't trying to be next." Chico said shaking his head

"Cottonmouth has his cash. That's all he cares about." Naruto said

"Hell, you right about that. Doesn't matter how many people had to die to get it, huh?" Chico asked

"Pop signed his death warrant the minute he decided to help you." Naruto said with a small glare

"Well, it's the other way around, ain't it? The bullet that killed Pops probably bounced off you. You're one of them, ain't you?" Chico asked

"You don't know nothin'." Naruto said glaring slightly at Chico

"I know this isn't my fault. Parley or no parley, this is on Cottonmouth." Chico said moving to get his shoes and giving a small wince

"So help me hurt him. Before you guys decided to rob him how much did Dante tell you about Cottonmouth's operations?" Naruto asked

"Everything. Cottonmouth sells guns. Mariah, his cousin, runs the banks." Chico said

"Where does all that money go?" Naruto asked

"Everywhere you could think. They got drops and stash houses across the city. Apartments, sham businesses, street pushers. I mean, they got it locked in."

"Is there a final spot?" Naruto asked

"They got a plan if shit goes down. Everything goes to Crispus Attucks. I even heard they got this locked room, like a vault, right in the middle of the whole joint." Chico said

"So why rob a gun shipment if it was all just about a cash grab?" Naruto asked

"Are you crazy? Man, Crispus Attucks is like a fortress. I mean, they got concrete walls, cats with machine guns, machetes, dark hallways One entrance, one exit. It's like a beehive of misery. That place is a suicide mission, for real."

"Did Dante tell you where any of these other stash houses are?" Naruto asked

"Yeah. I mean, yeah, we scoped a few out." Chico said

"There was a shooting this morning. A couple of Cottonmouth's people got hit."

"Yeah. I mean, the cops got the guns at the heist. And my guess is that's Domingo and them, hollering at Cottonmouth to let him know they ain't happy." Chico said

"If they hit him a few more times Cottonmouth might just have to move everything to Crispus to keep it safe." Naruto smirked

"You gonna try to convince Domingo to hit 'em up?" Chico scoffed

"No. I don't need Domingo to be Domingo. I can do that all by myself." Naruto said

After leaving the hospital, Naruto went home to change into a black Hoodie, black Levis and Air Jordan 4 Retro Men AA All Black

Placing his headphones in, as he found a slong to listen to,

Stash House

[Play Lil Wayne - From Nothing]

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Naruto walked up to the stash house and kicked the door in, the 3 men sitting around immediately sprang up, and as Naruto began to rap along to his song

"Looking in the mirror, all I see is money!" he rapped as he elbowed the man who lunged forward with a hook and a backhanded him through a wall, "Bop, bop, but if I was blind, all I hear is running! Plug went to jail Saturday, 'posed to meet him Sunday!" thug2 with his gun tried to shot but his hand was grabbed and with a yank, he was tossed behind Naruto into a wall with enough force to break his nose and knock him out, "He said his bitch flushed the work, time to do some plumbing! Gotta love the way we comin' though, we keep it coming!"

Thug3 was about to fire a shot but a flash of orange lightning before blackness was all he knew along with pain in his gut

"Wolves never cry wolf and you could feed us onions! Pledge allegiance to the region that's beneath and under!" Naruto knelt beside the safe and tore the door off and looked at the money inside, "The southside from your blind side, Stevie Wonder! Hunger Games, ain't no games when we speaking hunger!"

Standing Naruto picked up a gun and bent it, and a second he superheated with his lightning causing it to melt, before he sped off

2nd Stash House

Naruto kicked in another door, still rapping, "We greedy fuckers, eat your supper, pick our teeth and mug ya!" a man rushed Naruto who ducked and picked the man up over his head before he tossed him down a flight of steps, "The pocket bussin' out the muscle, bitch, I'm bleeding blubber! And I been drunk and I can't trust you 'cause I'm seein' double!"

Naruto then grabbed another man, running down the steps and choke slammed the man into a coffee table, 'And I been ballin' like the Rucker, nigga triple-double! And now there's war, and they want peace! But it won't fix the puzzle! You drop the ball, if you a beast, you won't be quick to fumble!"

Naruto grabbed a Ak47 and broke it in two before he looked up to see a young woman in her pajamas and with a wink he sped off

Later

Misty and the other cops arrived to see the woman sitting in a daze , "Hey you okay? What the hell happened here?" she asked

"Some dude in a hoodie rolled through." the young woman said

"Yeah?" Scarfe asked

"Yeah." the young woman said

"Rolled through"? Did you see his face? Hey what can you tell me about him?" Misty asked

"He was fine." the young woman smiled causing Misty and Scarfe to look at each other

With Naruto

Naruto had hit 2 more stash houses, and began to follow Cottonmouth, and stood on a roof watching as the man and his cousin Mariah sat in a park talking as duffle bags of money was carried into the Crispus Attucks complex, taking note of how fortified it was he watched as Mariah stood up and walked to the complex as lightning surged around his body and he took off

Pierce Residence

Lynn watched as Naruto ate his Ramen with a smile, "Where does this obsession come from?" she asked

"It's not an obsession." Naruto said after he finished drinking the soup and gave a refreshed sigh, "Thanks, mom. So how's dad been since LaWanda's death?"

"Still heartbroken like you." Lynn said causing Naruto to frown, "I can see it in your eyes, Pop's death hit you hard, and why wouldn't it, Pop's was family."

"Cottonmouth is paying for the funeral." Naruto said causing Lynn to frown

"That man needs to be in jail.' Lynn scoffed

"I want nothing more than to choke the life out of that piece of.."

"Hey!" Lynn said causing Naruto to sigh

"Yeah I know, watch my mouth." Naruto scoffed standing up and kissing his moms head before he began to wash his bowl, before he turned to his mom who had gotten up and walked toward him

Lynn took her son's hands into her own, "I almost lost your sisters to the 100. Now my eldest child and my only son who has experience more lost then he should've is talking about going after a known leader of the 100."

"I have to do something, Pop believed Freeland could be better but not with the 100 still around."

"You sound like your father." Lynn scoffed

"Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asked

"In this instance it is." Lynn said frowning, "You remember when you used to ask me why your father used to come home beaten and bloody?"

"Yeah, and I never got a real answer.' Naruto replied

"Well he was fighting for Freeland against the 100 and was almost killed. He promised me he would quit, and when Jennifer found him I asked for a divorce." Lynn said causing Naruto to frown, before Lynn placed a hand on his cheek, "I know Pop meant a lot to you, but please don't do anything reckless. I will not lose my son, do you understand me."

Naruto nodded looking into his mothers eyes, "You won't lose me mom, I promise." he said before the two shared a hug

Rooftop

Naruto climbed onto the roof to see Jennifer with a blunt, "Pass that." he said causing her to smile and pass him the blunt, "So how you been?"

"Good." Jennifer said smiling widely, "Khalil asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Did he now." Naruto said blowing smoke, "You like him?"

"Yes." Jennifer smiled getting a nod from Naruto, "Hey can I ask you something?" Naruto shrugged, "Why did you quit Track, Basketball, and Football?'

"...I got bored." Naruto said

"Bored? But you were always winning." Jennifer scoffed

"I joined for the competition. When you continuously best everyone around you, and you don't have to try anymore it gets boring. And my teammates started getting jealous and I didn't have time for niggas throwing bitch fits." Naruto shrugged

"I bet Dad liked hearing that." Jennifer said causing Naruto to chuckle

"Oh, you know the old man, he wants us to follow in his footsteps, be Olympians." Naruto replied before he looked to Jennifer, "You joined track to make dad proud, but if you're not happy running track you should quit. Dad will still love you regardless."

Jennifer smiled before she tried to get the blunt from Naruto who slapped her hand away and took another hit

Later

Crispus Attucks Complex

Naruto watched the complex, as Mariah left with a few of Cottonmouth's soldiers. Seizing the opportunity, he put on his headphones, played Bank Account by Lil Wayne before he placed his hood on,

Rotating his neck, Naruto walked up to the complex, and kicked down the door, the noise stirred up a bunch of soldiers to attack, and Naruto quickly sprang forward

Thug1 took an elbow to the chin, and a palm thrust to his chest sending home flying back, bullets ricocheted off Naruto who flipped over Thug2 and kicked him in the back of the head, before he kicked his leg and tripped up thug 3 and when he was back on his feet Naruto kicked thug3 in the gut sending him flying through a wall

Turning a corner, Naruto ran into thug4 who was easily knocked unconscious with a jab, before 5 more men with guns firing ran at Naruto, who punched forward at super speed and the men were blown back from the shockwave that was released from the blow sending the men through the window outside,

A man came off the elevator, but he was kicked back into the metal wall of the elevator knocking him out

As an few man ran, Naruto raised a hand and a lightning beam electrocuted them, another man ran from the steps and saw Naruto with his back turned and lunged at him but he shouted in surprise when he fazed through Naruto and was kicked in the back for his troubles

Naruto sped upstairs and knocked out the twenty men with well-placed strikes at their pressure points, before he was boxed into a room and as the men ran in, he picked up the couch and swung it around knocking the men away before he tossed it at a man in front of a window sending it flying out into the street.

Walking into the final hallway where a man was behind a metal gate with a Ak47 shooting at Naruto who simply walked forward before he grabbed the man and with a yank sent him face first into the metal gate knocking him out

Kicking down the gate, Naruto entered Mariah's office and the locked door inside of it to find the vault Chico mentioned and he saw that the vault was filled with duffels of money

With a smirk, Naruto grabbed a duffel and placed it around his shoulder, before he grabbed 2 more because why not, walking out of the complex, Naruto sped off into the night.

Later

Chico decided to step up like Pop always taught him too so here he was under a bridge out of sight leaning on Detective Scarfe's car, "I was always a Jumbo's guy myself. Used to love Willie Burger back in the day. But I can't give up the fries." Scarfe said

"True. Where's Detective Knight?" Chico asked

"Busy. I suppose you heard about what happened at the Crispus Attucks today." Scarfe wondered

"That's why I called. It's my turn." Chico said

"Your turn for what?" Scarfe asked

"Tell you everything." Chico said

"I'm listening." Scarfe replied

"Somebody told me we owe it to Pops to come forward. He did his part. I gotta do mine. I'm ready to talk. Cottonmouth. I'll name names, dates. The whole nine. Pop he used to always talk to me about responsibility. About being a man. Standing up straight. He told me to take charge. Forward, never backwards. Nathan Pierce, I don't even, gurkk!"

As Chico was talking he didn't notice Scarfe unfastening his tie till it was wrapped around his neck before he began to strangle him

Chico didn't fight back, use his elbows he just allowed himself before strangled to death, and after he was dead Detective Scarfe dropped him, refastened his tie before he finished his meal

Club 100

"$7 million!" Cornell yelled as he began to trash his office

"Cornell!" Mariah yelled causing Cornell to glare at her

"You don't wanna be in my face right now, Mariah!" Cornell yelled

"If anybody should be breaking shit, it should be me! They hit my office. My office!" Mariah replied

"They took damn near every penny I got, and you up here talkin' about an office?" Cornell asked with his bat firmly in his grasp

"You can always make more money. I can't get my name back. And somebody is gonna start asking questions." Mariah said as Cornell began to prepare to swing at a table, "Step off, Cornell!"

"Shut up, Black Mariah." Cornell spat only to duck when Mariah threw a glass at him causing it to shatter into a wall "That's my shit to break!"

"You better shut up, or I will cut your color-struck ass. Call me that again." Mariah warned

"Uh, Mr. Stokes?" Zip Cornell's new right hand asked

"Spit it out." Cornell glared

"There's a detective here to see you." Zip said

"The cops are here?" Mariah asked as Cornell looked down into the club to see Scarfe walking to the bar

"Detective." Cornell greeted with a glare

"Well, I've had warmer receptions." Scarfe said

"What's the use of having a pig on payroll if you can't get no early intel?" Cornell asked

"Oh, I've got your intel. Swinging." Scarfe said grabbing his crotch before he walked to the bar as Cornell walked down, "Oh, yeah."

Scarfe poured himself some scotch and sat down comfortably in a chair, "Anything related to how I lost 80% of my cash reserves?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe." Cornell said only for Scarfe to toss his keys to Zip

"In my trunk, you will find a deceased individual. One Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz. I'm sure your homie down at Spurlock's Mortuary can hook you up. So that's off your plate. You're welcome." Scarfe revealed

"What else you got for me?" Cornell asked

"What else I got for ya? What else I got Oh, well I know who's been busting up your shit all day, and who raided the projects all by himself. Don't imagine you know anything about Nathan Pierce, do you?"

"Nathan Pierce? That's little nigga did all this shit?" Cornell asked

"That's what I'm telling you." Scarfe said with a shrug, "

"Virginia Slim you just might prove to be useful." Cornell said

"Virginia Slim, what's that?" Scarfe asked

"What else do you call a skinny white bitch?" Cornell laughed before he calmed down, "Time for me to go holler at the dishwasher. Personally."

Pop's Barbershop

Bobby was sitting in the barbershop having fixed it up a bit but was still a long way from being down, hearing the door open he looked up yo see Naruto enter, "Goddamn, negro. You all right? What happened to you? You get hit by a bus?"

Naruto looked down at his bullet-riddled hoodie, "Swear jar. You cursed." he said walking to the back with a single duffle

"Swear jar? Come on, man. I..All right, look, I don't have anything on me now." Bobby said as there was an orange flash and a sound of whooshing wind before Naruto walked back out

"Yeah, you do. Now you've got change that can make change." Naruto said placing the duffle into Bobby's lap before he sat down as Bobby opened the duffle

"What the hell did you do?" Bobby asked as Naruto looked at him, "Oh, can you forget the swear jar for a minute? What the Where'd all this money come from?"

"Bank's not worried about it neither should you. Use it for this." Naruto said motioning around

"You ain't gotta tell me twice. Ask no questions, tell no lies. I'll call some people and we get started on this in here. Good." Bobby said zipping up the duffle

"I see you been at it." Naruto noted while looking around

"Yeah. Couldn't leave this place lookin' so bad. That was the thing about Pops. He had a lot of pride in detail. Like that gold leaf window with the Pop's Barber Shop logo?"

"He used to have Carl and I polished it every day. P-O-P. Had to be spotless." Naruto said before both chuckled and after they stopped Naruto spoke, "We need this place open."

"I know." Bobby nodded

"You gonna run it?" Naruto asked

"I ain't no barber. What about you?" Bobby asked

"I'll think about it." Naruto said before he stood up,

"Where you goin' now?"

"I'm starving." Naruto answered leaving Bobby to look at the money

Outside

Cornell had his driver stop as he saw Naruto walk down the street into a Chinese food place

Later

Naruto sat at a table, finishing up his orange chicken amongst the other 7 plates on the table, "I've never seen you eat so much." Connie said

"I guess I worked up a bit of an appetite today." Naruto nodded

"Did you go for your run?" Connie asked

"All day." Naruto smiled before he placed a rack on the table in front of her

"The food wasn't that good."

"The 100 is forcing you to pay protection money. They won't be bothering you anymore." Naruto said

"Where'd the money come from?" Connie asked

"It doesn't matter. What matters is what you do with it." Naruto said causing Connie to tear up as she grasped Naruto's hand tightly before the two embraced

Cottonmouth was on the rooftop across the street watching Naruto, before he grabbed his bazooka and fired

Naruto smiled as he watched Connie get up before he looked out the mirror, and his eyes widened seeing the rocket, before he jumped over the table and covered Connie just as the place went up in flames and collapsed

Cottonmouth laughed before he left

Later

Emergency services were on the scene along with Misty, and Connie's husband before there was an explosion of rubble causing everyone to stumble back as News camera caught everything as Naruto carrying Connie bridle style walked out of the rubble and immediatly she was taken by paramedics as Naruto was found to be completely fine

Misty walked over, "How are you?' she asked

"I'll survive." Naruto said

"That's the understatement of the year. Look, we need to, uh, talk about what happened." Misty stated

"Not now." Naruto said getting up and about to head home when the news woman on the sceme ran up behind him

"Excuse me, excuse me, sir! I've been hearing some pretty miraculous things about you surviving that explosion. You saved the owner's life. Why don't you just tell us your name?"

Naruto paused and took off his hood, turning to the cameras he spoke, "My name is Nathan Pierce."

Pierce Residence

Jefferson, Lynn, Anissa, and Jennifer looked at Naruto's visage on the television in complete shock

 **Finished**


	5. Chapter 5

2Hours Later, Pierce Residence

Jefferson, Lynn, Anissa, and Jennifer watched as Naruto killed off an entire spread of food, "You were really hungry." Jefferson said

"Yeah, I burn a lot of calories." Naruto replied finishing his Grape soda

"Is that part of your powers?" Jennifer asked a bit excited

"A side effect of them." Naruto said

"Well what can you do?' Anissa asked as Naruto raised a finger before in a tornado of lightning the table was clean and the parents had glasses of wine, while Anissa, and Jennifer had glasses of juice in their hand causing them to gasp

Looking up to Naruto their eyes widened when they saw him stab his hand with a knife and the knife shatter, "Super speed, super strength, along with lightning powers." he said

"That was you at Seahorse Hotel." Anissa said getting a nod from Naruto and immediately the two sisters hugged their brother who smiled

"How long have you had these powers?" Jefferson asked

"Since I was 16." Naruto said causing Jefferson's and Lynn's eyes to widen

"8 years?" Jefferson asked shocked, "You have kept this from us for 8 years?'

"Yeah, I mean how do you start a conversation with your parents that you have powers? I didn't want you worrying about me and treating me like I needed to be coddled." Naruto said causing his parents to frown, "I had my growing pains and I wanted to get through them on my own and I did."

Naruto and his family would talk about his powers for the next 2 hours before he left after telling them everything they needed to know

Next Day,

Naruto stood looking at what was once Connie's restaurant, as he ignored the people with cameras looking at him along with Misty who was watching he took a step forward and in everyone gasped when in a tornado of lightning the building was built back up before Naruto was once again visible backing away clapping dirt from his hands before he sped off

Meanwhile a young woman got off the train, and looked around smiling as she was back home after a long time away

Club 100

Cornell stood in front of his soldiers, and his accoubtant, "This ain't no social. This is what we call a State of the Union. Darrell, how we doing after Fort Knox? Break it down and let it be broke." Cornell said

"Ain't nothing to let be. You are broke." Darrell said causing Cornell to frown, "Let me rephrase. You got your real estate. Mama Mabel left you the club. You and Mariah share the deed on her old brownstone. I know you got some cash, right?"

"I got at least 250 laying around." Cornell said .

"Well, Fort Knox is what hurts, baby. You lost seven figures, seven times over. All of your cash profits from the corners, stash houses, drops. You still got stocks, the club profits, but,"

xBut what?" Cornell asked annoyed

"The streets is talkin'. And that dude with the hoodie, if he's still out there,"

"This nigga too scared to say his name." Cornell scoffed walking to his desk before one of his men raised a hand, "Koko, this ain't PS 154. You ain't gotta raise your hand, man."

"I been reading this book." Koko said standing up

"Huh. You readin' now?" Cornell laughed

"Yeah. It's a it's a book on politics and the social conditions that created hip-hop. The Dodgers left Brooklyn, Robert Moses created the Cross Bronx Expressway, and white folks went running for the suburbs. This cat named Moynihan went and hollered at Nixon, and told the prez that maybe the inner city could benefit from the benign neglect."

"Benign what?" Cornell asked

"It's it's the benign neglect. What it means is this: Maybe if we just leave that Nathan Pierce cat alone, give him his side of the street, we take ours." Koko said only to be shot in the head

"Benign neglect." Cornell chuckled as he placed his gun down, "Yeah, okay. The police sitting on my money. So I'm gonna have to turn up my game. Zip I want you and the fellas to hit the streets. Hit every business from 110 to 155th. If they got a dime, I want at least a nickel. Bring everything back by the end of the day."

"You think you're gonna recoup $7 million, just like that?" Shades asked

"I don't even know why you back here." Cornell said looking at Shades

"Look around. You know damn well why they sent me. Fort Knox? This makes the junkyard rip look like Amateur Night at the Apollo."

"This little nigga thinks he can prove Freeland don't need me. Let's see how bad he really wants to wear the crown." Cornell said before looking to his boys, "You hit the boulevard and squeeze 'em hard. And when they start crying, talking about, "Why? Why?" You tell them to go talk to Nathan Pierce down at the barber shop. They're paying a Nathan Pierce stupidity tax." no body moved causing Cornell to yell, "What are you doing!?"

Immediately Cornell's men got up and began to filter into the streets robbing everyone they came across, and telling them to talk to Naruto about it

Currently Naruto entered the barbershop in a suit and tie, as Pop's funeral was going to start in a little while and LaWanda's would be taking place tonight, the barbershop was fixed up with the exception of the bullet riddled chairs that needed to be replaced

"Saw you on TV the other night. Buried alive. Now that's what I call style." Bobby said walking in

"Lucky." Naruto shrugged

"Hey, you ain't lucky. You blessed." Bobby said causing Naruto to scoff

"Not how some people will see it.' Naruto said

"Look you can't control what people say. Just be the best man that you can be. And always make sure they spell your name right." Bobby advised getting a nod from Naruto

"You ready for later?" Naruto asked

"All good. Messages stacked up at the door. Like everybody in New York looking for you after that building thing." Bobby said walking to the chess board

"I'm strictly about Pop's memorial today." Naruto said as he placed the Swear Jar down

"Seating everyone at this thing is gonna be the toughest move I've mastered since the Blackmar-Diemer Gambit. I mean I gotta put Estelle up front, 'cause she's been with him the longest, at least as far as the neighborhood knows. Keep her far away as hell from Charlene. She's real sly. Moves like a bishop on the diagonal at all times. Now, they both have to steer clear of Candy, who they both think is his cousin. Candy? She rubs everyone the wrong way but Pop. Who she rubs the right way, every Tuesday and Thursday at 9:45."

Naruto smirked, "Looks like Shaft ain't had nothing on Henry Hunter. Pop was a mack." he said

"If that's what you wanna call it." Bobby replied, before he walked over with a set of keys, "He would want you to have his apartment upstairs."

Naruto took the keys, even though he didn't need an apartment it was still a lot of history there, "We fix this place up, the doors gotta reopen. We can keep this as a safe place."

"Damn straight.' Bobby nodded as Naruto pocketed the keys just as his ex girlfriend Aisha burst in

"Nate! What you got to do with all this shit happening up and down Lenox Avenue?" Aisha asked glaring at Naruto who raised an eyebrow

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused

"Zip snatched my daddy's championship ring and hit about 20 other spots all over uptown." Aisha said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"I don't care why. You need to get my daddy's ring back. You remember what he was like before he got strung out?" Aisha asked

"Eddie's a good dude deep down." Bobby nodded

"To me, what's left of him is that ring. The only reason why he didn't pawn it is because I took it away from him. Somebody's gotta protect his legacy. Even if he won't." Aisha said looking to Naruto

"I'll handle it.' Naruto said remembering how much she loved her dad,

"You better check these dudes! Everybody heard about what you did in the projects. Don't be a punk and just stand by." Aisha said

"I said I'll handle it Ai." Naruto replied before Aisha left the shop, "Damn it."

"Different kind of chess gambit. Cottonmouth figures if he can't drop you, he'll get the people to push you out." Bobby said getting a nod from Naruto who headed for the exit

"Where you going?" Bobby asked

"To make sure Cottonmouth spells my name right." Naruto said leaving the shop only for the people who got robbed to get in his face about what had been taken from them, "I'm handling it." he said walking off

Later

Naruto kicked in a door to see one of Cottonmouth's thugs sitting down and when he got up, a kick to the gut sent him flying into a wall, before Naruto got the guitar that was stolen

After returning the guitar, Naruto headed to the Ruby Red Lipstick Bar, "That them?" he asked

"Yeah." Grace Cho nodded walking beside Naruto to the back

"Let's go talk to them." Naruto said cracking his knuckles

"Don't you need a gun?" Grace asked

"I am the gun." Naruto smirked, before he turned his attention to the thugs, "Yo, Plug One, Plug Two."

"What is this? Your boyfri-enk!" Plug One was knocked out from a haymaker delievered by Naruto, before Plug Two went for a punch

"You want some of this?" Plug2 asked before his neck was grabbed and he was held against his truck

"I hear you had my name in yo mouth?" Naruto asked

"That's Nathan Pierce, asshole." Grace said smirking

"The next time you say my name I'm coming for you. Now, when you wake up, I want you to tell everybody that you've been fucking with that they got nothing to fear from Cottonmouth, you understand?" Naruto asked

"Wake up?" Plug2 asked before his head was slammed into the window causing it to crack and he fell unconscious to the ground

Naruto looked at Grace who smiled at him, "Come by later." she said giving Naruto her number

"I just might.' Naruto smirked before he walked off

Naruto went around getting everyone's valuables back, before he heard yelling and turned to see the thug that ran out on his boys on a stretcher,

"I can't believe that bitch shot me." the man said

"Got a name on that "bitch" who shot you?" the cop asked

"I ain't say I got shot." the man said causing the cop to roll his eyes

"No snitching, huh?" the cop said walking off

Naruto walked up, and asked "You remember me?"

"Oh, shit."

"What happened? Who shot you?" Naruto asked

"I'm going back to Raleigh. I've had enough of this shit." the man said before he was loaded into the ambulance

Naruto shook his head and walked off before Blue ran up, "Nate!" she yelled causing Naruto to look at her

"Whats up Blue.' Naruto said

"You ain't moving fast enough, you know Aisha ain't like the others. She wants that ring back."

"Aisha shot fatty?" Naruto asked

"He was with Zip. He laughed at her, and talked trash about the ring." Blue nodded

"Where'd she get the gun?" Naruto asked

"Yo, I plead the eighth." Blue said causing Naruto to laugh slightly

"You mean the fifth." Naruto corrected smiling

"Yeah, that shit. I plead the fifth." Blue nodded

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

'Check the shop on St. Nick. If she ain't there, your guess is as good as mine." Blue said

"Alright." Naruto nodded turning to leave when Blue grabbed his arm

"Come by later everybody been worried about you." Blue said kissing Naruto's cheek

"I will." Naruto nodded before Blue walked off, and he continued to leave but saw Misty and Scarfe in front of him

"Don't you get tired of hanging out near crime scenes?" Misty asked

"I aint had nothing to do with that. Maybe if you would do your job and find the people who has been jacking niggas for they shit all day, I could be at home getting ready for Pop's funeral." Naruto said

"All right, wise guy? What's going on between you and Cottonmouth?" Scarfe asked

"Go ask him. Now if you'd excuse me, I have a meeting." Naruto said and before they could do anything he sped off

"That is freaky.' Scarfe said

Club 100

Cornell was in his office, with about $20,000 on the table along with a helmet for a brand new Ducati and jewelry all that had been stolen from people, "You need to let this go." Shades said

"No." Cornell replied

"It makes you look weak." Shades retorted

"I can't ignore him." Cornell school his head as he began pacing

"You can't let this dude drive you stupid. It only helps his name ring out like yours used to." Shades advised

"All right Mr. Gangster Consultant. Take your shot. What would you do?" Cornell asked

"Sell this club. You can net three mil, easy, on the real estate alone." Shades offered

"Not happening. No one black has ever done anything like this. Percy Sutton came close, but that was years ago. This club is special. And it's not going nowhere." Cornell said looking out the window of his office into his club

"If you don't make the right moves now you are done." Shades warned

"This place is my reputation. My blood. My legacy." Cornell said before he saw Naruto walk into the club, "He's here."

Dance Floor

Naruto with his hands in his pockets watched as 4 thugs he's beaten down already surrounded him, "You guys? Again?" Naruto asked

"There he is. Dishwasher Lazarus." Cornell said walking onto the balcony as Naruto watched him, "You want your old job back? Costs to be a savior. Ask Jesus."

"You started all this. This is me finishing it." Naruto replied

"You want Freeland? It's expensive." Cornell said

"This is my home, and you are going to stop messing with it." Naruto said ignoring the thugs that grabbed their guns and shot him when they unloaded their entire clip they looked shocked to see Naruto still standing looking at his bullet riddled suit, "This was Armani." he said looking up with lightning dancing around his eyes before in seconds he was standing before Cornell who jumped back along with Shades as the thugs downstairs collapsed unconscious

"If your rocket couldn't get the job done, how could a gun?" Naruto asked as Cornell looked at him

"You wanna go to war? Hmm? I'll take you to war." Cornell said as Naruto smirked

"You don't have enough people, or money to stand up to me. I'm stronger than anyone you can find, and I'm fast enough to kill you in front of a crowd of people with no one being able to see me." Naruto said behind Cornell and Shades as the Naruto they were watching faded away as it turned out to be an after image

Cornell and Shades quickly backed away as Naruto chuckled holding both of their wallets and emptying the cash in them before he tossed them to the ground, "You killed Pop, you may have not given the order but his death is on you, and for that I'm going to be coming for everything your apart of, before I burn this club to the ground."

Naruto turned to the exit, "You both will be buying me a new suit." he said holding up the money before he sped off through the office taking all the money and jewelry on the table and leaving

Park

With a new suit Naruto arrived at the park to see Zip shooting dice with other members of the 100, and they all stopped once they saw him "You guys actually take lunch breaks like real employees, huh? Any of you guys at Crispus Attucks the other night?"

Zip watched as his comrades walked away, "Like I need these bitches." he said pulling his strap and fired at Naruto who caught the bullet causing Zip to look at him in shock

Naruto sighed, before he sped forward and a lariat rocked Zip sending him to the ground groaning in pain, before Naruto knelt down and searched his pockets till he found Aisha's ring, "Next time you mess with Aisha, I'm going to break your spine." he said before standing up and walking away

After stopping by Aisha's dads shop, Naruto made it to the church to see Aisha sitting across from Cottonmouth with her hand in her purse,

Aisha was glaring at Cottonmouth at the corner of her eyes with her hand firmly on her pistol ready to kill the man who ordered her daddy's ring be stolen when Naruto sat beside her, "Aisha. I took care of it. You don't have to do anything else, so please take your hand out of your purse." he said before slowly she took her hand from her purse and Naruto sighed before he looked up when the minister spoke

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" The minister asked and Naruto was about to stand but Cottonmouth beat him to it

"I have a few words." Cotton mouth announced walking up to the podium, "Henry Hunter was my mentor and oldest friend. Taught me streets the hard way. Y'all don't remember the sound of his fist, but that's how he got his name. Pop. But he changed. He evolved. You see, Freeland would do that to you. Where some people saw a war zone, Pop always saw a pasture. A breeding ground for artistry greatness. From Billy Strayhorn Teddy Riley, Big L, A$AP Rocky. All those brothers came from right here. Roses from the concrete, all 'cause of people like Pop. Now, I believe that whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger. And that's how we got to look at Pop's death. Now, they never caught the shooter. But I have faith that he is rotting in the depths of hell. I miss Pop. I promise you with all my might that even though we are being attacked from all sides by people with arcane abilities I promise you I stay true to what we have right here. 'Cause that's what Pop woulda wanted." Cornell said staring dead at Naruto the entire time, before he walked down with a few people agreeing with him

Naruto stood up and walked toward the podium ignoring Cornell when they passed by each other, "I asked Pop once why he didn't want people to curse in his shop. And why we had to wear these ugly smocks. He said "These kids need to see a man go to work every day and to be in the presence of men in uniform putting in work." I didn't want to walk in late, but I was trying to do what Pop always did. Help those in need. And protect them from the forces that would do them harm. At first, it was selfish because I wanted revenge for his death. But then it got bigger. If we try to protect only ourselves without looking out for those people closest to us then we lose. Pop never forgot his people. Where some people saw hard rock kids he saw precious jewels. He reminded me that diamonds are formed by pressure covered in dirt. But then you polish them and they shine." Naruto said before he held up Aisha's father championship ring causing everyone to nod and cheer, "Pop saw the shine in everyone that walked in his barber cut their hair. He listened to their problems. And he made them feel better about the world and themselves. We have to strive on a daily basis to do the same for each other. And sometimes, that's gonna mean standing up to a bully. Especially if he calls himself a friend."

Cornell frowned, "Talk about it." a woman shouted

Jefferson and his daughters smiled watching Naruto

"I don't believe in Freeland. I believe in the people who make Freeland what it is." Naruto said causing the people to stand up and cheer as he walked down to Aisha and handed her the ring, "I believe this belongs to you."

"So, you really are different, huh?" Aisha asked

"Not really. Still the same at my core, I just got a lot more perspective." Naruto smiled as people around mingled and he walked out to see Cornell and Shades about to get into the cqr

"I'm glad you came." Naruto said causing Cornell to turn to face him as he smirked, "Embarrassing you in public is much better than doing it behind closed doors in your cheap-ass club."

"Never confuse the battle with the war." Cornell advised as Naruto scoffed

"War, right." he said walking off as Cornell and Shades watched before they got into their car and left

Naruto was about to go find Anissa who he hadn't seen at the funeral when Misty walked up beside him, "Hell of an impression you made in there." she said causing Naruto to smirk

'I'm sorry, did you just give me a compliment?" get asked as Misty frowned

"No, I didn't. You need to stop with this pissing contest before more people get killed." Misty said

"Maybe if y'all stopped him in the first place, no one would've had to die." Naruto replied

"I will get him the right way. The system will win." Misty said only for Naruto to scoff

"Forget the system. Arrests lead to indictments. And indictments lead to pleas. There's always a bigger fish, a bigger angle. A slap on the wrist. Boom. Right back in business. I ain't going for that." Naruto said shaking his head

"You just started World War III in there. And your ass might be bulletproof, but Freeland ain't. Freeland is gonna suffer. So if you aren't gonna help us take him down, then you need to leave right now, Nate, before you make things worse." Misty lectured

"I'm sorry things couldn't be different between us. But I ain't going nowhere. This is my home, and I will fight and die for it." Naruto said before he walked away and as he did he vibrated before a clone appeared beside him and he sent it off to keep up its date with Grace while he went to find his sister

Hour Later, Junkyard

Anissa was repeatedly kicking a washing machine before she stopped panting, every since she and Jennifer were kidnapped she had been having these bursts of strength and wanted to figure out her abilities to control them but nothing was working before with a huff of frustration she punched the glass on the washing machine and shattered it causing a smirk to grow on her face

"It's my breathing." Anissa realized before she took a deep breath and hit a wall of junk causing it to shake and a large metal piece fell from the top over causing her eyes to widened and she ducked down as the metal piece fell on her and hit her in the back before she smiled as she didn't really feel the impact

Standing up she nodded and walked to the washing machine, "Okay." she said before she kicked the washing machine sending it rolling across the field before a foot kicked it up into the air like it was a soccer ball

Anissa watched as Naruto caught the washing machine in one hand, holding it over his head as he looked at her, "Well would you look at that." he said smirking

 **Finished**


	6. Chapter 6

Later

Naruto was in his loft meditating, while the radio played "If you're just joining us, this is Trish Talk and we are discussing the recent events that have the residents of Freeland confused, and some even frightened. Line one. Sophia, you're on the air.'

"Nathan Pierce is turning the neighborhood upside down and giving it a good shake. Trust me, no one wants to see what falls out."

"Are you suggesting we turn a blind eye to the problems in our city?" Trish asked

"No, but I seen the news. The man is so strong, he doesn't have to answer to anybody. Can you trust a person like that? Let the police do their jobs. That's what I say." Sophia said

"Some would argue the boys in blue don't exactly have a sterling reputation these days." Trish replied

"Oh, yeah, missy? Well, the next time trouble comes banging at your door, maybe you should call Nathan Pierce instead of 911." Sophia replied causing Trish to chuckle

"You know what, Sophia? I just might. Let's take another caller. Line two. Hi, Amir."

"Hey, Trish, I want to respond to that lady 'cause she's got it all wrong. I know Nate. He comes into the fish fry. Always treats my wife and me with respect. Last week, two kids started a fight, Nate took care of it and nobody got hurt." Amir said

"I think it's noteworthy that the only people I've spoken to that criticize are the ones who don't know him personally. So many others have merely read about him or saw him on the news and jumped to conclusions."

"Trish, Nathan is good people and he belongs right here in Freeland." Amir said

"And I think it's important for all of us to realize something. We are witnessing a massive shift in the boundaries of possibility. But what is scary to some inspires hope in others. I, for one, would like to thank Nathan Pierce for all the work he's doing in Freeland. Those of us below 110th see the good work he's doing and we hope he's doing well."

Naruto was enveloped in a blue flame like aura, and in between the space of his cupped hands a Rasengan slowly began to form before an alarm went off causing Naruto's eyes to open as the blue energy dispersed

Walking to his phone, and snoozing the alarm, Naruto saw he had to meet up with Anissa for breakfast and sped around the loft getting ready before he sped outside on his way to see his sister

Docks

Scarfe was leaning against his car when Cottonmouth arrived and walked up to him, "I never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly face." Cornell smirked

"Well, we all can't be as pretty as you." Scarfe replied

"Ain't that the truth. You got the goods?" Cornell asked

"You know me. I always come correct. It's all piled up in there, just waiting for you." Scarfe said looking over to a warehouse

"So we're squared up?" Cornell nodded

"Mmm, nah. We ain't square. We a few zeroes off. About $100,000 worth." Scarfe said causing Cornell to click his tongue

"I'm not givin' you another dime." Cornell stated

"Good. I don't need another dime. I need 100,000. No cash, no guns. No guns, no Domingo. The ghetto CNN is workin' overtime. If you don't make it straight with Domingo, you're done. Plus I got all your cash in lockup. Oops." Scarfe said as Cornell bsgan pacing

"Think about how you want to spend the rest of your life, Detective." Cornell warned only for Scarfe to snort and laugh

"Shit! Man, your juice is water since Nathan Pierce punked your peacock ass." Scarfe said boldly before Cottonmouth delivered a jab to his nose causing him to grunt and fall back against his car and pull his weapon but Cottonmouth gripped his wrist and the two fought over the weapon before it was tossed to the ground and Scarfe was tossed away

Cottonmouth picked up the gun and as soon as he turned to as Scarfe was on his feet he was shot twice, and quickly Scarfe ducked down behind his car with two of the windows being shot out as Cottonmouth began to laugh

"You shot a cop!" Scarfe yelled panting as he put pressure on his wound

"Hey, what's goin' on over there? Hey, man, you all right?" a man across the river yelled

"When I catch you, I'm gonna use my hands, bitch." Cottonmouth promised as he got into his car and sped off

Elsewhere

Naruto stopped in his run when he saw Mariah outside her house, "I believe in Freeland. You know, my Freeland is saturated with jazz, and good food, and the pure genius that permeates the streets. Freeland is risin' like a phoenix out of the ashes. I mean, that's what all of my various complexes is about, is restoring that luster." Mariah said

"Fantastic. Uh, you mind if we go in now, Madam Councilwoman? The crew needs to set up for later." the cameraman wondered

"Yeah, of course, of course. Go on." Mariah said glancing at Naruto

"Your new VH1 show? Criminal Spinsters?" Naruto asked

"Who you callin' a spinster? I'd wear your narrow ass out." Mariah said as Naruto laughed, "What's this about?"

"Your cousin. I'm shutting him down. You, too." Naruto said before he walked off leaving Mariah watching him before the crew came back

"Ah! Come on. Let's go inside."

Diner

Naruto and Anissa were eating, "As soon as I put Cottonmouth in handcuffs, I'm ghost." he said with a shrug as he cut up his pancakes

"You could make a career out of robbing bad guys." Anissa said

"That would be the perfect grind, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked

"You ever think about playing for the Giants?" Anissa asked

"It wouldn't be fair to the competition." Naruto said, "Being hood famous is good enough. I don't want be in the public eye on that kind of level."

"Nah, Wear a mask." Anissa advised

"What for? I ain't no hero." Naruto said

"Are you kidding? What do you call what you've been doing around the neighborhood?" Anissa asked

"Honoring Pop." Naruto said

"I know he meant a lot to you, but you know you can do more. Like Black Lightning."

"I don't want to be like Black Lightning. I have no problem being just Nathan Pierce. Nathan Pierce has enough money for his kids and grandkids to live comfortably. Nathan Pierce isn't wanted by the cops. Nathan Pierce also happens to sleep with beautiful women on the regular. Now tell what's wrong with being just Nathan Pierce?'

"Well when you put it like that nothing." Anissa said getting a nod from Naruto, "But if we can make people who do bad things pay for what they did that would be a good thing right?"

Naruto stopped chewing and looked at his sister, "We? Nissa you can't just jump into fighting idiots just cause you have some strength you could kill somebody." Naruto said

"Then teach me. You taught me to fight, now teach me to control my strength." Anissa replied

Naruto sighed after a moment, "Fine, I'll help you, but you promise that until you get control you will not go out looking for trouble." he said

"Fine." Anissa smiled, before she looked serious, "Have you looked into where these abilities came from?"

"I've never thought about it." Naruto said

"Nate?" the siblings looked up to see Claire Temple

"Claire? " Naruto asked getting a nod and smile from the woman

"Yeah." Claire said before Naruto got up and the two hugged

"It's been a while.' Naruto smiled pulling back

"Since graduation." Claire nodded before she looked to Anissa who smiled before the two embraced, "Anissa, how've you been?"

"Fine and you?'

"Can't complain." Claire said

"How long you've been back?" Naruto asked

"Came back yesterday." Claire nodded

"I bet your mom is happy about that, she was worried sick about you up in Metropolis all by yourself." Anissa said before her phone ding, "Ah shit, I got to get to school, I'll see you later Nate,"

Anissa grabbed her things and kissed Naruto's cheek before she turned to Claire, "We have to get together and catch up."

"Name the time and place.' Claire smiled as she waved goodbye to Anissa who left

Naruto sat down and motioned for Claire to sit across from him, "I here you've been helping people with your powers."

"Here we go." Naruto sighed

"No, I'm happy for you." Claire said causing Naruto to look at her, "You've found a way to honor Carl, he'd be proud."

"Thanks, but I don't wanna be different than anybody else. Tried that before and nearly lost everything." Naruto said paying for the meal before he got his jacket and walked out of the diner followed by Claire

"A building fell on you. People are shooting at you. And you walk around without a scratch. Who's gonna ignore all that?" Claire asked following Naruto to the barbershop

"You sound like your preparing to recruit me or something." Naruto said walking down the steps

"No, I'm just saying," Claie paused when she saw Naruto narrow his eyes as he opened the door to the shop, "What's wrong?"

"It's supposed to be locked." Naruto said opening the door fully, and walking in, "Bobby? Are you in here, man?"

"Blood.' Claire said looking at the drops of blood on the floor

Naruto began to walk to the back, and saw Scarfe on the ground panting, "Scarfe?" he asked as Claire quickly began to check him over

"No cops. Not even Misty." Scarfe said looking at Naruto

"Why me?" Naruto asked

"'Cause you don't trust us." Scarfe panted

"Neither does every black man in America." Naruto said

"We need to get him to a hospital." Claire said looking up at Naruto

"Doable." Naruto said moving forward

"No, I can't go to the hospital. They'll kill me. Just like they did Chico." Scarfe said causing Naruto to freeze, "They found him, they'll find me."

"He's lost a lot of blood. Help me get him into the chair. Now." Claire said as she a flash of orange light and a gust of wind before Naruto and Scsrfe were in the front by the chairs, and quickly she ran over, "Okay don't do that again."

Naruto shrugged stepping back and watching Claire work

"Okay. I can remove the bullet from his thigh but the shot in his side is worse. If the bullet pierced his liver, he's gonna have internal bleeding, and I can't do anything about that here."

"How come I'm not dumping you at the 29th again?" Naruto asked Scarfe

"I told you, man. They're trying to kill me." Scarfe said before he began to sit up

"No, no, no. Don't move. Don't get up." Claire ordered forcing Scarfe to stay down and had him put pressure on his side, "Hold."

"Who the hell is this?" Scarfe groaned

"I'm the woman trying to save your life." Claire said sterilizing some tweezers with her lighter

"Thank you. Whatever." Scarfe panted

"Well, this is gonna sting a lot." Claire said before he dug the bullet from Scarfe's thigh causing him to scream and whimper

"I think I'm gonna have to stay, lay low here for a little while." Scarfe groaned after Claire got the bullet out of his thigh

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is goin' on." Naruto said

"I can't tell you anything right now." Scarfe said and Naruto raised a hand that crackled with lightning, "Okay. It was Cottonmouth. He was behind everything."

"So you've been working for him the whole time?" Naruto frowned

"Yeah. I got his guns out of lockup for him, and then he turns around and tries to kill me. Go figure."

"What makes you think I can protect you?" Naruto asked

"You survived a drive-by and a building fallin' on your head. I'd say you're overqualified." Scarfe panted

"You mentioned Chico. What happened?" Naruto asked

"I told you. They killed him." Scarfe sad looking away from Naruto

"Your lying." Naruto said

"Okay. I killed him." Scarfe revealed causing Naruto to frown

"We're done. Let's go." Naruto said to Claire before he and Claire began to leave

"Hey, Pierce! [gasps] Pierce! Wait! I'm an asshole! There's no disputing that. I am a despicable human being. But Cottonmouth is a hell of a lot worse! And I have got what it takes to put him behind bars for the rest of his life!" Scarfe yelled causing Naruto to pause,

"What did you say?" Naruto asked looking back at Scarfe

"I can take him down." Scarfe panted

"What do you have?" Naruto asked walking back over to Scarfe

"Notes. Detailed notes of murder investigations I covered up to save his ass. How he uses Spurlock's Mortuary to dispose of the bodies. Why do you think you never found Tone? Or Chico? Plus I've got the name of every cop on Cottonmouth's payroll. That ought to be plenty to send him on a nice permanent trip." Scarfe said

"Where are these notes?" Naruto asked

"My apartment." Scarfe said

"Soon as I get them, I'm taking you straight to Misty." Naruto said before he sped off after getting the address

An orange streak of lightning sped through the streets before it came apon Detective Scarfe's apartment complex, and fazed through the door, and sped up to the floor and the door

Naruto phased through the door and began to search the apartment, before he found a secret compartment in the door and fazed his hand through it, and stopped long enough to grab the small notebook that he pulled out and sped off but he doubled back when he saw Misty sitting in a car

"Misty." Naruto called getting her attention, watching as she got out while her new partner watched

"What the hell are you doing here?' Misty asked

"Your boy showed up at the shop bleeding." Naruto said causing Misty's eyes to widen, "He says Cottonmouth shot him and is scared to go to the cops because half the department is in Cottonmouth's pocket."

"Where is he now?" Misty asked

"With a doctor, I'm going to take him to your precint, be there." Naruto said

Misty frowned and nodded and returned to the car

"What was that about?" Lt. Perez asked

"Nothing just Nathan Pierce trying to be charming." Misty said getting a nod from Perez before she started up her car, "Lets go back to the precint and look this over with a fresh pair of eyes."

"Alright." Perez nodded

Pops Barbershop

Claire was still with Scsrfe who began to go unconscious, "Hey, hey, hey, don't fall asleep, okay? You need to stay conscious. We're gonna move soon." Claire said before Naruto sped into the shop

"Time to move." Naruto said

"He can't really walk." Claire said getting a nod before Naruto sped off and returned with adrenaline, from the hospital

"This'll help.' Naruto said sticking the syringe into the bottle and injecting Scarfe whose eyes widened, "I'm gonna hand him and the evidence over. The DA can take it from there. Get him round-the-clock protection until he can testify against Cottonmouth."

"You're still thinking about Cottonmouth?" Scarfe asked

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm helping you." Naruto said before he looked to Claire, "Call an EMT you can trust to meet us there."

Claire nodded and called a friend of hers as Naruto put Scarfe's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand, "Get home, I'll call when this is over." Naruto said before he sped off with Scarfe

29th Precint

Misty and Perez just arrived at the precinct and everyone jumped when Naruto arrived with Scarfe, "This guy belongs to anyone?" he asked

"Rafe." Misty said running up and taking Scarfe's head in her grasp

"Hey, I want to turn myself in to your custody Detective Knight, I along with many others in the department have shamed the badge by taking bribes, killing witnesses, and sabatodging evidence for Cottonmouth. I will tell you, and the captain and only you and the captain everything." Scarfe said

"Okay Scarfe." Captain Bette Audrey said as an EMT arrived, "Fix him up, I want to here this.'

Cpt. Audrey and Misty turned to Naruto, "Mr. Pierce thank you for bringing him in." she said causing Naruto to shrug

"No problem." Naruto said walking off

Unfortunately Scarfe succumbed to his wounds in the middle of giving his statement but it was enough to lead to the arrest of 15 corrupt cops along with Lt. Perez before Misty went and arrested Cottonmouth in his club, while Naruto watched from across the street smirking

"Congrats." Claire said walking up behind him and seeing the blood on his clothes, "You need to get some new clothes."

"I have some stuff back at the spot." Naruto smiled looking at his shirt and took it off before throwing it away,

"After all this, you can't say you're not special." Claire smiled while her eyes roamed over his chest and abs

"I'm still not sure what I am." Naruto shrugged

"You know exactly who you are, and what you need to do." Claire said causing Naruto to scoff

"Pop used to say the same thing you're saying to me. I did right by him. Cottonmouth's in jail and I'm done." Naruto shrugged

"You're quitting?" Claire asked

"I think so. It's time." Naruto nodded as he and Claire began to walk down the street

"There's things with your powers you haven't even tested. There's so many good things that you could still do. Maybe I could help." Claire offered

"You have ideas?" Naruto asked

"Yeah." Claire said getting a smirk from Naruto

"Why don't we start by getting some coffee first?" Naruto asked

"I'm not sleeping with you." Claire said shoulder bumping Naruto who paused and looked after her as she continued walking

"Whoa! Did I say anything about that? Why can't coffee just be coffee, huh?" Naruto asked

"Okay. You didn't even touch your coffee this morning. You drank the orange juice. Okay? You don't drink coffee."

"I drink decaf, and that was Anissa's." Naruto said causing Claire to look at him

"Sure it was." Claire replied causing Naruto to laugh slightly

"You know a lot of people believe I can really make a difference, I guess I should see if I can. Trish was telling me about some guy so high up that people are scared to say his name. I might look into that." Naruto said

"I'll help." Claire stated causing Naruto to look at her and smile slightly

Hour Later, Pierce Residence

After walking Claire home, Naruto changed into a long sleeved black vneck, slim fitted jeans and some Air Jordans before heading to his dad's house

Entering he saw his parents getting dinner ready, "Hey." Naruto greeted

"There he is.' Jefferson said proudly walking over and giving his son a handshake and hug, " I'm proud of you."

"Thanks dad.' Naruto smiled before he turned to his mom, "See told you that you weren't going to lose me."

Lynn smiled and hugged her son, "Dinner is almost ready." she said leading him to the island in the kitchen

"So what are you going to do now that Cottonmouth is in jail?" Jefferson asked

"I don't know, I did right by Pop, and as much as I hate to admit it, it felt good helping people." Naruto said getting up and walking to the fridge and pulled out a Corona,

"Well whatever you decide know that your mother and I support you." Jefferson said as Lynn looked at him while Naruto smiled and drunk his beer, before Jennifer entered

"Hey Nate.' Jennifer said kissing Naruto's cheek

"Sup lightning." Naruto greeted hugging his littlest sister and kissing her temple

"Ugh, please stop calling me that." Jennifer groaned while smiling

"Mmm. Anissa's not coming." Lynn said

"Family dinner is optional?" Jennifer asked

"Uh, not for you. You're still our little girl." Jefferson smiled

"Price of being the baby." Naruto said

"Uh it isn't optional for you either, you've missed to many.' Lynn said causing Naruto to sigh

"Well, Anissa not coming sucks." Jennifer said causing Lynn to look at her

"Language." Lynn admonished

"Sorry. This turn of events is dispiriting, as I wished for her support during this repast." Jennifer said causing Jefferson, Lynn, and Naruto to look at each other

"What do you need support for?" Naruto asked

"I've decided I'm ready to have sex." Jennifer announced causing Jefferson, and Naruto to choke on their wine, and beer respectively

Jennifer looked at everyone before she walked off with a plate, as everyone looked after her, before Lynn looked to her ex-husband and son

"What did she say?" Lynn asked before Naruto slowly slid off his stool and walked to the dining room

Moments Later

The Pierce family minus Anissa sat eating together, "We are happy that you came to us like we've always encouraged you to." Lynn began as Jennifer smiled while Naruto observed chewing on his vegetables

"So happy." Jefferson said grumpily

"And glad that you felt comfortable." Lynn continued

"You are so young." Jefferson said looking at his youngest child

"How old were you guys?" Jennifer asked causing Naruto to cough to cover up the snicker he threatened to release as Jefferson looked at Lynn who took a large gulp of her glass of wine, "Nate what about you?"

"Lets not get into that." Naruto said shaking his head as his parents looked at him

"Your mother and I loved each other very much." Jefferson said taking Lynn's hand as she nodded

"Wait. Are you saying the first time you both had sex was with each other?" Jennifer asked causing the two to squirm uncomfortably

"No." Jefferson said

"We think it's very important that you have sex with the right person." Lynn advised getting a nod from Jennifer

"Okay. Noted. So, um, Saturday's the day." Jennifer causing her parents and brother to look at her, "I'll be out in the afternoon, but I'll be home by curfew."

Jefferson and Lynn downed the rest of their wine as the four sat in silence

Later

Naruto laid on Jennifer's bed, as she put lotion on her arms while Anissa was standing by the window both getting ready for bed, "I don't think either one of them said more than, "Pass the salt" for the rest of the meal." Naruto said to Anissa as the three chuckled

"It was a little cruel to spring it during family dinner." Anissa told Jennifer

"Well, my plan was for you to be there, to help 'em through it. But - My bad."Jennifer said

"I'm sorry." Anissa said walking over and sitting beside Jennifer

"Mmm-hmm. Church, family dinner. Suddenly you're a ghost. You're okay though, right? Nothing bad is happening?" Jennifer asked causing Anissa to glance at Naruto who raised his eyebrows

"I am fine." Anissa assured

"Good. Since you and Nate will be free that means you can go to the march with me. Because I've never been to one, and you're the pro, Harriet." Jennifer said causing her elder siblings to groan

"Mmm I don't think I wanna go to the reverend's march." Anissa said causing Jennifer to look at her confused

"The girl with the marching shoes and the frequent-marchers card doesn't wanna go to the march?" Jennifer asked causing Anissa to laugh slightly, "What's going on with you?"

"I'm just tired of walking around with a sign, trying to change people's hearts. I wanna do more." Annisa said

"And I'm not the marching type." Naruto said only to be waved off by Jennifer

"Fine, then don't think of it as marching. Think of it as being with your sister. Something you've both forgotten how to do." Jennifer replied causing Naruto and Anissa to sigh before Naruto satup and wrapped his arms around Jennifer and Anissa

"Okay. We'll go with you." Naruto promised getting a nod from Anissa as Jennifer smiled widely

"Good." Jennifer nodded

"Now, let's talk about birth control." Anissa said

"Ugh, I'm out." Naruto said kissing their heads and walking out

"Bye.' Jennifer waved along with Anissa

Later

Naruto walked into his loft and immediately sat on the couch turning on Sports Center, and while they talked about Hockey, he dozed off

Unknown Realm

Naruto groaned as he blinked and was confused to find himself in a place filled with yellow clouds, "Its been a while Naruto.'

Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to see Hagoromo Ootsutsuki hovering behind him, "We have much to talk about."

Day Later

Zip was in the city dump, hosting a gun sale, "Got that John Blaze shit. Forget about making somebody's day. These two Desert Eagles here? Fly, pelican, fly." Zip said holding the weapons before he shouted in pain and surprise when Naruto appeared behind him grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back

Looking to Zip's customers, Naruto smirked as his eyes glowed with power, "Do I even need to say it?" he asked and immediatly they began to run tossing the guns while doing so,

Naruto laughed before he pushed Zip to the ground, "You really need to find a new job, especially now that Cottonmouth is done." he said as he walked to the table with all of Zip's guns and his hands blurred across it destroying the guns completely

"You ain't heard? Cottonmouth's getting out, so you ain't done shit." Zip said getting up an running off as Naruto frowned and sped off

29th Police Station

Misty was watching Cottonmouth as he walked to his car followed by news reporters, "The system works huh?'

Turning around Misty saw Naruto standing behind her, "What happened?"

"My superiors. They're afraid of the headlines. Police corruption. A crime boss who's related to a prominent city councilwoman. And the only person to tie it all together is Scarfe. Who is dead." Misty said

"He deserves to spend the rest of his life in jail." Naruto replied

"I agree." Misty frowned

"Out of here. I have to be at the Reverend's march. with my sisters." Naruto said getting a nod from Misty as Naruto turned around and walked off passing by a woman in her mid-30's who gazed at him, while he smiled and nodded at her

Later, Barbershop

Naruto was installing cameras into the shop because after Scarfe got in yesterday wasn't any telling who else could just get inside and mess up the place,

"What about all that evidence?" Bobby asked

"Scarfe wasn't able to explain it to them before he died. Even the whole thing with Spurlock and the bodies Cottonmouth burned there won't stick. Spurlock is going to eat the charge and take the years. He won't testify. He'd be his own client." Naruto said as he began to climb down the ladder

"So that's it?" Claire asked causing Naruto to look at her as she stood in the threshold of the back of the shop, "Setbacks happen all the time. You can still do something about this."

"I intend to." Naruto said walking over to his jacket, "I promised Pop, Cottonmouth will pay and I always keep my promises."

"Where are you going?"

"The guns that started all this are in Domingos possession. I'm going to give them to Misty, then go to the march." Naruto said

"See you there." Claire said as Naruto walked out the shop just as the phone rung and Bobnu answered

"Hello?...No, he just left...I'll tell him you called.' Bobby said before he hung up as Claire looked at him in curiosity

"Who was that?" Claire asked

"Cottonmouth, wants to parlay with Nate." Bobby said getting a surprised look from Claire

Colon's Gym

Domingo was watching an amateur boxer train, when the door opened and Naruto walked in, "Domingo Colon!" he called out

Everyone stopped as Naruto notice 2 armed men stand in front of the guy he saw at Club 100, "I'm guessing that's you."

"Take him out." Domingo ordered turning back to the boxing ring, when their was an orange flash, and strong gusts of wind and Domingo looked back to see all his men unconscious with Narito standing inches away from him

Domingo shouted in surprise and backed up, "Where are the guns?" Naruto asked

"I don't know what you're talking about." Domingo said backpedaling

"The ones you got back from Cottonmouth. The ones my friends died over." Naruto explained as he watched the Latin gang leader

"What, you think you can go after everyone?" Domingo asked

"Yeah, I do." Naruto said before he sped to Domingo grabbed him and sped off

Domingo didn't know what happened, one moment he was standing in his gym with the freak that had been fucking up Cottonmouth's operations, and now he was being dangled off a ledge with snow and strong winds around him

"Welcome to the top of Mount Everest." Naruto yelled over the strong winds, as Domingo gripped his wrist tightly, "You have to the count of 3 to tell me what I want to know or your in store for a one way trip to the bottom." .

"They're downstairs at the gym!" Domingo yelled when he felt Naruto's grip loosening

"Muchas gracias." Naruto said before he soed back to the gym and tossed Domingo into the wall knocking him out, dialing a number while walking out of the gym, 'Hey Misty, I found something you lost." .

Later

Naruto held a candle as he walked with Claire, Anissa and Lynn as the whole family beside his father was at the march walking down the street chanting "Freedom!"

Naruto sighed as he was ready to go, this march was stupid all it was doing was making a target for the 100 and he couldn't help but notice the lack of police protection

As they walked around a corner Naruto noticed 5 men walking up with assault rifles before Black Lightning dropped onto a car and ran up as the men opened fire, while Black Lightning was able to put up a force field that stopped 2 of the gunmen's ammunition Naruto steppedin front of Anissa, and Lynn taking the bullets before he glanced to the side when the bullets richocet off him to a nearby window and he decided to catch the remaining bullets

The crowd watched as Black Lightning blasted 2 of the men into unconsciousness, while Naruto waited till the men were out of bullets and dropped the two handfulls of bullets and shot forward ducking low and wrapping shooter3 in a hug before a suplex to the asphalt knocked him out, and in a flash of lightning Naruto gave a haymaker to shooter4 sending him flying through a car windshield before shooter5 turned to run,

Naruto clapped his hands, and drew them back as lightning crackled around them before he slammed his hands on the street and everyone watched in surprise and awe as the storm of lightning formed into a pack of hounds that chased down shooter5 and a huge explosion of lightning caused them to close their eyes before they looked back to see shooter5 on his knees before he collapsed forward unconscious

Standing up straight, Naruto looked to the crowd his family in particular, "Is everyone alright?' he asked as everyone looked at him and Black Lightning

"Amazing grace.." Reverend Jeremiah began to sing along with the crowd as they looked at Black Lightning and Naruto

.

A car pulled up down the street with an albino man in the passenger seat glaring at the crowd, Black Lightning in particular, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. He's supposed to be dead. Are they singing? They are singing. That's why I hate these church-going Negroes. Always praying and singing, singing and praying. They all wanna go to heaven, but don't none of them wanna die. Kill that electrified freak. Not the kid, that's Cottonmouth's problem and as long as he keeps making him look bad, I look better.'

The woman in the back picked up her sniper rifle and aimed before she pulled the trigger,

Naruto, and Black Lightning saw a red spot form on Jeremiah's suit and quickly Black Lightning caught him as screaming was heard while Claire, Naruto and Lynn crowded around Black Lightning and the reverend

"Nathan!"

Black Lightning, Lynn, and Naruto looked up to see Jennifer crying as she cradled Khalil who was struck by the same bullet, quickly Nsruto got up and over and saw Khalil had a bullet wound near his heart,

"Khalil stay awake." Naruto said as he picked Khalil up as everyone watched before he sped off, and returned a moment later for Jeremiah

Naruto returend for his mom and sisters and took them to the hospital he took Khalil and the reverend

Meanwhile

Misty was looking down at the crime scene that was Club100, Cornell 'Cottonmouth' Stokes had been murdered

 **Finished**

 **I intended for Cottonmouth to stick around because I was a fan if how he was portrayed in the show and hated when they killed him off, but I did some digging and Black Mariah is a huge villain so I decided to get rid of him.**

 **Going to step away from this for a bit to focus on my other stories**


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto's Loft

Naruto was asleep in his bed, when he felt the bed be kicked and opened his eyes only to see Misty with a gun in his face, "If you wanted to get back in bed with me, I would've gladly allowed you to without hesitation." he said

"Shut up," Misty said tossing handcuffs on Naruto's chest, "Handcuff yourself."

"Okay weird but can I get dressed first?" Naruto asked getting up showing Misty he was completely naked causing her to blush

"Hurry up." Misty said before in a flash of lightning Naruto was fully dressed and slapped the handcuffs on himself

"So what's the charge I'm being halled in for?" Naruto asked

"The murder of Cornell Cottonmouth Stokes." Misty said causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow before Misty escorted him to the precinct

Police Department

Naruto sat handcuffed in an interrogation room, with an bored expression, as cops were posted around the room with their hands on their weapons watching him, before Misty, and Inspector Priscilla Ridley walked in with a folder

"Nathan Pierce, son of Jefferson Pierce, and Lynn Stewart. Born October 10, 1993." Priscilla read aloud as she and Misty sat

"My blood type is AB negative." Naruto said

"You think this is funny, your being charged with first degree murder." Priscilla said

"That I didn't commit, seeing as I was at a march last night then at the Hospital."

"A person with your abilities could fit in our time table." Priscilla said

"Great your one of those." Naruto groaned

"One of what?" Priscilla asked

"A racist human with a unfounded fear and hatred for all meta humans, even innocent ones." Naruto said causing Priscilla to frown

Misty pursed her lips and looked away from Priscilla before she put a pair of bloody gloves in a bag on the table, "We found these at the Barbershop. The blood on them is confirmed to be Cottonmouths."

"Those don't belong to me."

"Then how did they get in the shop?" Priscilla asked

"It's a shop, anyone could break into the shop while I'm not there it's why I put in surveillance cameras." Naruto said causing the two to look at each other

"Surveillance cameras?" Misty asked

"Yeah. After your partner broke in, I realized it was breathtakingly easy for someone to break in and I don't like being caught by surprise so I installed the cameras. The footage is automatically uploaded to an account."

Priscilla and Misty looked at Naruto for a moment before Misty handed Naruto her tablet, "Sign into it." she said

With a shrug Naruto reached forward easily snapping the cuffs in two, "My bad." he said ignoring the officers who drew there guns as he picked up the tablet and logged into the ICloud account for the shop, and brought up footage for the time he left the shop for the march

The two ladies of the law watched the footage and began to fast forward when nothing was happening before they stopped as a figure entered the shop

Misty stopped the footage and looked at Priscilla who also frowned as it was Zip on the footage with the gloves that he stashed where they found

"Can I go now?" Naruto asked causing the two to look at him

"Yes." Priscilla said as Naruto got up and ripped the cuffs off his wrist and walked off as they watched him

"So what now? Zip was found shot in the head this morning." Misty wondered

"I don't know, take another run at Candace and get the real story." Priscilla said frowning

Later, Naruto's Loft

Naruto arrived at his building to see Anissa waiting on him, "Long night?' his sister asked

"Early morning." Naruto said opening the door for his sister who entered

"What happened?"

"Cottonmouth is dead, and the cops thought I did it." Naruto said

"Did you?" Anissa asked causing Naruto to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "What you were a bit wild when you were younger."

"I didn't kill anyone Anissa, trust me." Naruto said as he had the elevator go up to a vacant floor that he was turned into a workout room

"Alright, so what're we going to be doing?" Anissa asked

"First I'm going to test your strength and durability, then find a way for you to call upon your powers quickly." Naruto said as he walked to a far-off wall where a stereo was hooked up before he placed the AUX cord into his phone and played a song

Play E-40 - Go Hard or Go Home

"Seriously?" Anissa asked loudly wrapping her fist in tape

"Song says it all." Naruto shrugged as Anissa and he walked to the center of the room, and after a moment both threw a punch

3 Hours Later

Naruto and Anissa were in his car as he drove her to the school, "You seem to be as durable and as strong as me when you control your breathing."

"Is that what you do?' Anissa asked

"Naw, my durability can't be controlled like yours." Naruto shrugged

"Okay, so we know how my powers work what's next?" Anissa asked

"Next I teach you how to control your strength so you don't go out and kill someone by accident." Naruto said causing Anissa to purse her lips and make to speak but she saw her students talking to some drug dealers

"Pull over." Anissa said

"Why?" Naruto asked

"Those are my students!" Anissa said causing Naruto to sigh and pull into the parking lot, as Anissa got out the car, while he opened the door and stood him watching his sister walk to the girls

"Lisa. Neema." Anissa called

"Oh, no, it's Harriet Tubman." Lisa groaned causing Naruto to laugh

"Get away from them." Anissa said glaring at the boys

"Ms. Pierce?" Neema asked

"Get in the car. Now." Anissa ordered before the two girls walked off, "How do you sleep at night selling that junk to your own people?"

"I sleep fine." a drug dealer said

"You better stay away from my students." Anissa asked

"Or what?" the dealer asked holding up his shirt showing off his gun as Naruto appeared beside Anissa

"Get in the car." Naruto said causing her to look at him before she walked off

"That bitch crazy, man." the other dealer said to his friend

"What did you say?" Naruto asked causing the dealers to smirk at him

"You heard me, bitch!" the dealer said pressing forward but a punch to the nose broke it and sent him falling to the ground before the other dealer grabbed his gun but Naruto snatched it and pistol whipped the man sending him down with a busted lip

The dealers glared at Naruto before there eyes widened when he twisted the gun up, "I hear you've been around my sisters students again, I'll be coming for you."

The dealers nodded qhuxjly knowing who Naruto was before he tossed the useless gun to the ground and walked to his car and got in

"You should pick up meditation." Naruto said putting on his seatbelt and pulling out of the parking lot

"Why?" Anissa asked

"To control that temper." Naruto said

"I don't have a temper."

"Please, I have a temper, Jen has a temper, you have a temper." Naruto said causing Anissa to sigh, "So what were those assholes tryna sell yall anyway?"

"Something called Green Light." Lisa said

"Green Light huh." Naruto muttered

"Do you really have powers?" Neema asked only for Naruto to raise a hand that began to vibrate at high speeds

"If you have powers why do you have this car?' Lisa asked

"Makes me feel normal." Naruto shrugged getting nods from the girls

Naruto dropped of the girls and Anissa at the school, before he drove off and spent the day taking care of a few errands

Currently Naruto was walking to his car and got in putting a folder in the passenger seat just as his phone rung "Hello?..Yeah I'll meet you." he said before hanging up and driving off

Hospital

Jennifer was watching behind Khalil's wheelchair as he went through physical therapy and as he was sat in the chair she asked "You okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah. This is easy." Khalil said causing Jennifer to smile

"All right, I'll get you a towel." Jennifer said before she walked to the door and opened it to hear 2 nurses gossiping

"I don't know why they're leading that boy on like that." nurse1 said

"There's a chance he might walk." nurse2 replied

"His spinal cord was nearly severed. Why get his hopes up?" nurse1 said

"It's a shame. He's so young." nurse2 sighed as Jennifer with a frown spoke up

"Hey! What the hell is your problem?" Jennifer asked

"What?" nurse1 asked

"He can hear you." Jennifer said causing nurse1 eyes to widen

"I'm sorry." the nurse said

Jennifer scoffed and turned to see Khalil behind her, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Look, it don't matter what they think. They don't know me. I'mma be all right." Khalil assured

"Yeah, I know. I know you will." Jennifer smiled and after a moment she left to head home

While in the hallway, Jennifer couldn't keep up her brave face and began to cry when she saw Naruto in the hall waiting on her, and quickly she raced into his arms and began to sob into his chest

Later, Pierce Home

Naruto and Jennifer walked into the house to see their parents on the couch, "Yo!" he greeted as Jennifer tried to go upstairs

"Come in here, young lady." Jefferson said stopping Jennifer as Naruto was about to head into the kitchen

"You too Nathan." Lynn said causing Naruto to look into the room

"Huh?" Naruto asked only for his parents to look at Jennifer

"The main reason you have that phone is so that when we need to contact you, we can." Lynn said to Jennifer

"I'm...I'm sorry. It died when I was visiting Khalil." Jennifer replied

"Well, your coach called us to see if you were okay." Lynn said

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Well, if everything's fine, why you leaving practice early and disrespecting your coach?" Lynn asked

"I told him that I needed to help Khalil with his physical therapy, and he still tried to make me stay." Jennifer frowned

"Look, we know you've been through a lot, but with school, track, helping Khalil, your mother and I think you have a little too much on your plate. So, maybe you should spend less time with Khalil, and more time on school and yourself." Jefferson advised

"Dad, Khalil needs me. The reason his mom can't be there for his rehab is she's taking extra shifts to pay for his hospital bills." Jennifer said

"Khalil has nurses 24/7. Okay, look, we feel really bad about what happened to Khalil. We do. But you are our first concern. You are apologizing to your coach tomorrow." Jefferson said causing Jennifer to sigh

"I don't wanna run track anymore." Jennifer suddenly announced

"What!?" Jefferson asked

"No, no. You're just saying that because you're upset." Lynn said

"No. I'm not upset. The only reason why I ran track in the first place was to make Dad happy." Jennifer replied

"That... That's not true. You love running. Look, let's just take a couple of days to think about it before you make any big decisions, okay?" Lynn asked

"I'm not gonna change my mind." Jennifer assured

"Look, if if you feel the same way in two days, then you can quit." Lynn said causing Jefferson to look at her and clear his throat

"Can I be excused?" Jennifer asked

"No" Jefferson said

"Yes." Lynn said causing Jennifer to leave

"Good parenting." Naruto said with a thumbs up as the two turned their attention to him

"Henderson said you were dragged in for questioning today for Cottonmouth's death." Jefferson said standing up and walking over with Lynn as Naruto sighed and nodded

"What happened?" Lynn asked

"Nothing, I told them the truth. I didn't kill anyone." Naruto shrugged

"Well are they still looking your way?" Jefferson asked

"I'm a young black man with superpowers, when will they not look my way?" Naruto asked causing his parents to look at each other and nod seeing he had a point

Later

Naruto and Anissa were sitting at the table with their parents and Henderson along with his wife, "If I had some kinda powers, I would use them." Anissa said as Jefferson offered her some wine, but she shook her head, "I'm okay. How could you not? I think Black Lightning's trying to do the right thing, but in doing that, sometimes people get hurt."

Jefferson walked over to Henderson and poured him a glass, as Naruto sipped his beer, "Well, Black Lightning doesn't care about hurting people, he never has."

"No offense, but," Anissa began

"Whenever somebody says "No offense," it's usually right before they say something really offensive." Henderson interrupted as everyone chuckled

"Well, this isn't meant to be offensive, but doesn't Black Lightning have the same agenda as you? Except he's doing a better job at protecting the community." Anissa wondered as Naruto sat back and watched along with Jefferson who was hiding a smile

"Anissa." Lynn said

"I know being a police officer is a tough job." Anissa said

"Tough?" Henderson's wife asked

"Yeah." Anissa nodded

"Impossible is more like it." Henderson's wife said

"Look, Black Lightning is a vigilante. He is causing more problems than he is solving." Henderson said

"What about all the people he saved?" Anissa asked

"And what about all the people who were indirectly hurt because of him? Khalil? Reverend Holt?" Henderson asked

"I think you have to consider how hard it is for Black Lightning's family. I mean, going out every night, fighting crime." Lynn said

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm sure his family supports him, because what he's doing is heroic." Anissa replied

"Is it?" Lynn asked

"Yes! It is. Look, somebody has to do something, because all of this policing, and marching and praying, it hasn't changed anything. I'm just saying." Anissa said passionately

"Also, Black Lightning is not a god." Naruto said causing everyone to look at him, "He's a man trying to protect his people from others looking to bring it down, since Freeland PD has more dirty cops then good ones someone should step up and show our people they they don't just have to be drug dealers, rapper, and athletes but that they could actually make a change in the community for standing up for what's right."

"Are you going to pursue being a vigilante?" Henderson asked

"I'm not a hero. I'm going to be a Private Investigator?" Naruto said causing everyone to look at him in surprise, "I think it'll be a good way to put my powers to use and not get on the cops bad side even more."

Anissa checked the time and suddenly sat back, "I'm sorry. I have to go. Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, have a good night." she said

"Good night." Henderson and his wife said

"I'll see you guys later." Anissa said to her parents and brother

"Good night, honey." Lynn said before Anissa began to leave but Jefferson followed her

"Hey." Jefferson called causing Anissa to turn to him, "You okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." Anissa smiled nodded and left as Nsruto watched her while Jefferson with a smile walked back to the table

Later

Anissa with her hood on covering her face walked up to the dealers from earlier, who had cleaned themselves up

"I got that Green Light." dealer1 said holding up the drug while rubbing his nose

"Oh, I got your Green Light." Anissa said before she punched dealer1 sending him flying back, dealer2 reached for his new gun but Anissa punched him to sending him flying back as well, "Who's the bitch now?"

Anissa noticed the two weren't moving at all, and walked up to dealer2 and checked his pulse and felt it slowing down, and quickly she pulled out her phobe, "Yeah, I need an ambulance on the corner of 30th and Sycamore." she said before she hung up and turned to leave but ran into Naruto causing her to gasp before he grabbed her shoulder and sped off

Naruto's Loft

Naruto took Anissa to his place and was currently watching her, "So what did we learn?"

"I almost killed them." Anissa said sadly

"Typically happens when someone with super strength and hits a regular person. That's why I told you to not go out till you had control of your powers." Naruto shrugged

"I get it." Anissa said

"I don't think you do." Naruto frowned, walking up to his sister and sitting down, "If someone like us, use are powers to hurt people we are dropped into Iron Heights or some place. Granted those 2 idiots had it coming but you need to be careful and smart. Don't get wrapped up in the fact that have powers. Just because you have them doesn't you should do anything and everything that pops into your head. People get hurt like that."

Anissa nodded, "I just wish I knew where these powers came from." she said causing Naruto to sigh

"I'll help you look into it." Naruto said getting a smile and nod from Anissa

 **Finished**


	8. Chapter 8

Black Bird Funeral Parlor

Tobias walked into the Lady Eve's office and rose an eyevroe at how dark it was, before he looked to Lady Eve, "Why'd you need to see me?' Tobias asked

"I'm sure you heard of Cornell's death?" Lady Eve asked

"Yeah, and while I didn't like that muthafucka, I respected him. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to let the police do there jobs, and when they have the culprit I will react accordingly. Anyway the main reason your here is because with Cornell gone, the people I answer to has sent someone to handle Nathan Pierce and to fill in Cornell's place."

"Who?" Tobias asked with a frown

"Me." a disembodied voice said causing Tobias to jump before he looked around as all the shadows converged into a black human shadow in appearance as its eyes were white with no pupils and had short black hair which was tied in five braids almost being bald as his form was in a purple hue and had hoop earrings in each sides of his ear. It wore only a gray vest and pants and shoes that were part of his shadow form.

"Ebon." Tobias frowned

"That's right. Me and my crew have returned, and will be taking over." Ebon said

Elsewhere

After talking to Anissa, Naruto had met up with Claire and the two were walking down the street with coffee, "So your helping Anissa discover where your powers come from?" Claire asked sipping her coffee

"Yeah, I mean with what's going on in other places meta humans are increasing in number, and my abilities along with Anissa's just manifested. It could be genetic but as far as I know neither of my parents has powers." Naruto said

"If you would like I could help." Claire said causing Naruto to smirk at her, "Don't even start."

"What?' Naruto asked smiling, "I was just about to say I appreciate your help."

"Yeah right." Claire smiled before Naruto's perception sped up and he looked up to see a fireball heading for him and quickly grabbed Claire and moved her away as the fireball hit the street

"Well well well, it's true." a man around Naruto's age with red orange hair with three yellow streaks. Wearing a red short sleeve shirt which was tuck into his boxers, olive green pants with a green belt to his waist and black and white converse sneakers, "You are a meta."

"Francis?" Naruto asked

"The names Hotstreak." Francis smirked his hands lighting up with fire as smoke began to come off his shoulders

"Catchy." Naruto said watching his old classmate, "Last I heard you joined the military."

"Dishonorable discharge." Francis smirked

"What do you want?"

"We have unfinished business. You stole my girl, and made me kill her." Francis glared chasing Naruto to narrow his eyes

"What did you just say?"

"Oh you haven't figured it out? I was the one who shot up the club that night!" Francis boasted causing Naruto's eyes to widen

Flashback

Naruto and Jessica were in his house at a house party, the two in a heavy make-out session in the room, as Carl, Matt, and Danny talked to some girls they just met when suddenly an automatic weapon was fired causing everyone to scramble screaming, as Naruto stood up and looked around for the shooter, "Jess lets get out of here." Naruto said holding his hand out behind him but he heard gurgling, "Jess?' Naruto asked turning around and his eyes widened when he saw Jessica cradling her neck as blood flowed and quickly Naruto grabbed her and cradled her to him, "Ca-"

Naruto looked around with wide eyes as he saw Carl, Danny, and Matt all dead around him before he noticed the bullet hold that riddled his clothes, the shooter was aiming for him and the bullets ricocheted and struck his friends,

End Flashback

"Claire get back." Naruto said

"Be careful." Claire said before she ran back to stand with the other people of the neighborhood who were watching and recording

"Nice piece of ass you got there." Francis smirked

"You're going to suffer for what you did." Naruto glared

"Me? I pulled the trigger yes, but your bulletproof skin is what caused them to die. You killed Jessica and your loser friends." Hotstreak laughed before he was punched in the jaw and went rolling in the street

"There is no way your going to turn that on me you psychotic piece of shit." Naruto said watching as Francis stood up and spat a wad of blood before laughing

"Come on then, it'll be just like old times, but I'll be victorious this time." Francis said before he sped forward using his flames from the soles of his feet, before he also had flames explode from his elbow as he uppercutted Naruto the momentum enhancing the blow sending Naruto flying back down the street but Naruto flipped to his feet as Francis landed with his knee to the street causing cracks to form

Naruto sped in and punched Francis in the gut before he sent a straight left to his jaw causing Francis to turn around before Naruto grabbed him and a suplex caused a small crater to form under Francis before he tried to get up but Naruto who was already on his feet kicked Francis in the gut sending him flying into a car

Francis groaned before he looked up to see Naruto walking toward him before in a flash he was above him with a arm pulled back and quickly Francis tossed his hands up and fired a torrent of flames causing Naruto to cross his arms over his face as the flames overtook him

The spectators gasped as Francis maniacal laughter was heard as he cut the flames, and immedialty gasped as Naruto was standing there with his arms still crossed protecting his face, before he looked down to his shirt that was burning and ripped it off his body as not a mark was on him

"Impossible." Francis said before he growled and ducked Naruto's hook and turned him around and grabbed his shoulder before he punched him in the gut with a fist coated in fire, then the face and tried another punch but Naruto ducked under him and let loose with a right to Francis ribs then a left to his gut, and a right to Francis' jaw, doing the same combination 7 times at high speeds

Francis with an enraged yell let loose a sweeping wave of fire that Naruto ducked under and an uppercut sent Francis to the rooftop of a store

Glaring up at the building, Naruto watched along with everyone else as Francis struggled up to his feet, "This isn't over.' he said before he used flames from the soles of his feet and hand to fly away

Naruto glared after Francis and was about to pursue when Claire and the others spectators surrounded him cheering,

Later, Naruto's House

Claire walked up to Naruto who was looking out the window, "You okay?' she asked handing Naruto a glass of Hennessy

"Yeah." Naruto nodded

"Nathan." Claire said

"Claire." Naruto smiled looking at her, "I've mourned my friends and still feel the pain of their deaths. I have been through the blaming myself faze, and now,"

"Now that you know who the real killer is you want to kill him." Claire interrupted with a frown

"No, death is an escape. I want him to suffer." Naruto said looking back out the window

"Just promise me okay?" Claire asked causing Naruto to look at her, "If you kill someone it'll change the way everyone sees you, and unlike Black Lightning, you don't hide behind a mask. And that's what makes you different. People fear what they can't see. They see you. It makes them trust you."

"I guess." Naruto said downing his glass and looking out the window

Later, Pierce House

Naruto and Jennifer walked up to the house, "So she and her friend tried to jump you?"

"Yeah." Jennifer said sipping her Oreo Cheesecake Shake

"You tell mom and dad?" Naruto asked

"No, why?"

"Because if they fi-" Naruto paused as he opened the door to the house and paused as there was the girl Lana with a pink cast on the arm Jennifer broke, her mother, and her girlfriend

"Well, I guess we should get going." Lana's mom said standing up as Naruto and Jennifer walked further into the house, "Thank you, Lynn, and Mr. Pierce, thank you."

"Thank you. It was a pleasure meeting you." Jefferson smiled

"I'll walk you out." Lynn said leading the ladies to the door where they all looked at Jennifer before looking at Naruto

"Nathan, um can I get a picture?" Lana's mom's girlfriend asked

"Um sure." Naruto said before the she got out her phone and got in front of Naruto along with Lana's mom, and took a selfie

"Thanks." the woman said saving the photo, before the three left

"Thanks for stopping by again, okay? We'll be in touch." Lynn said before she walked over to Jennifer as Naruto looked at his little sister

"Good luck.' Naruto said walking off

Immediately Lynn asked, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Okay, look, it wasn't my fault." Jennifer said

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was." Jefferson replied

"Did you not see the cast on her wrist?" Lynn asked

"Uh, Jennifer, how do you expect us to feel when someone shows up to tell us you were involved in a fight that we didn't know about?" Jefferson asked

"There were two girls. They both run for Booker T." Jennifer said

"Two girls? Wait, Lana didn't tell us that part. You... And you weren't hurt at all?" Jefferson asked

"No, you and Nate taught us how to defend ourselves." Jennifer said causing Jefferson to smile which Lynn noticed

"Jeff, this is not a good thing." Lynn chastised

"Right. Right." Jefferson said as Naruto who was watching from his seat in the family room laughed and when his mom looked at him he looked at his laptop, "That's no excuse for hurting someone."

"I barely touched them." Jennefier replied

"Jennifer, her wrist is broken. And since grounding seems to have no effect on you..."

"Wait, so I'm not being grounded?" Jennifer asked excited

"Oh, you are." Lynn said

"Why am I getting in trouble for defending myself?" Jennifer asked

"You're grounded for lying." Lynn replied

"I didn't lie, I just didn't tell you guys about it." Jennifer said causing the parents to look at Naruto who once said something similar

"What?' Naruto asked only for his parents to look at Jennifer

"You need to figure out how to resolve conflict without fighting or losing your temper. And as your father, and brother taught you how to fight, they can be a big help, because believe it or not, not everyone solves their problems with their fists." Lynn said walking off as everyone watched her

"Two girls?" Jefferson asked

"Two." Jennifer nodded

Club 100

Shades was standing in Cottonmouth's office watching the Delfonics rehearse, "So they pulled Zip out the river, and we're just going to sit here and not find the guy who did it?' Sweet tea asked

"I did it." Shades said causing Sweet Tea and the other goons to look at him in surprise as Shades made to continue

"Really?" Ebon asked rising up from the floor causing everyone to look at him in surprise, as Shades immediately stood straight as a few other metahumans along with Francis walked in, "Yall get back to work."

The men immediately got to work leaving the meats and Shades alone in the office before Ebon walked up to Shades, "What? You thought you could whisper in Mariah's ear have her do your dirty work then you're the new king with the big desk? Hmm... Biggie photo...Delfonics crooning downstairs...You killed my nigga, Shades. He was my number one seller. Who do you think gave him that Barron Claiborne there?"

"You don't have any friends." Shades replied

"A man of too many friends comes to ruin, but there is a friend who comes closer than a brother." Ebon recited

"Proverbs 18:24." a meta said

"Thats right. Cornell Stokes was one of two of those friends that I was lucky to find. Unlike the other, I could trust him with this gangsta shit." Ebon replied glaring at Shades

"Cornell was losing it. You trusted me to take care of him." Shades said

"I trusted you to take care of it, not him." Ebin corrected the shadows of the room growing darker and moving slightly, "What? Did you think I was just gonna give it all to you?"

Shades grunted as 10 shadows sharp as knives sprang up and stopped centermeters from his vital spots, one of the between his glasses that were cut in half, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't splatter this pristine desk with your blood."

"Because I'm the only one who has actually seen the extent of Nathan Pierce's power." Shades said causing more than half of the metas to perk up at the familiar name

"Oh?"

"H-he was the one who took Cottonmouth out."

"I know Nathan. And he isn't the type to get involved in anything that doesn't deal with him personally. He is a very firm believer in people minding their own fucking business."

"Lala, Cornell's little brother kidnapped his sisters, and then Cornell's boy Tombs shot up the barbershop of an old man he was cool with." Shades said quickly,

"So he made it his mission to get even. Little nigga was always determined." Ebon chuckled as the tendrils retreated back in the shadows

"How do you know Nathan Pierce?' Shades asked

"I'm his godfather." Ebon revealed causing Shades to look at him in shock, "Now I want you to get that old bitch Mariah to link up with every gang leader Cornell was beefing with. I have some cleaning up to do."

Pierce House

Naruto and Anissa were upstairs reading over the articles and research their grandfather Alvin had been collecting before he was murdered that Anissa had got from his old friend who still worked at the paper "ASF." Anissa read on the back of a key she found before she looked to Naruto who was sitting on the ground with his back to the wall as a hand formed a cover over his eyes, causing her to sigh

Anissa taking a deep breath tossed the key at Naruto who shot awake looking around, "What happened?" he asked

"You fell asleep." Anissa said

"I was resting my eyes." Naruto grunted

"Whatever. I found a key to a storage unit, we should check it out." Anissa said

"Cool, but you really need to call the old head who gave you this shit and tell him to be careful." Naruto said standing up as Anissa walked to her closet and looked through her clothes before she followed Naruto as he walked out of the room, "Jennifer! Do you have my black hoodie?"

Naruto reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Jennifer with said black hoodie on that she covered up with a blanket, "Uh, no, I got my own hoodies."

"Oohh you lying." Naruto said before Jennifer tossed the remote at him but he caught it and acted like he was about to throw it back causing Jennifer to flinch

"Stop!" Jennifer said as Naruto tossed the remote on the couch and walked behind it, to see his sister watching the news

"What the 16 year old grounded girl is watching the news? What happened to Empire?"

"I got tired of that." Jennifer said

"Haven't we all." Naruto nodded as he leaned down so that his head was besides Jennifer's, "How's everything with Khalil?"

"Fine, I guess." Jennifer said with a shrug, "He doesn't want to come back to school."

"Cant say that I blame him, but listen, what's going on with Khalil isn't your fault and I don't care what he's going through do not let him make you think that."

"I was the one who offered up the idea to go to the march." Jennifer frowned

"And he was the one who wanted you to do stuff like that." Naruto said, "It ain't your fault Jen, and if he makes you think it is, tell me and I'll have a chat with him."

Jennifer looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "Hes in a wheelchair "

"And your my sister. I'll push a blind man down the stairs for you." Naruto said

"Bruh!" Jennifer said before Naruto kissed her temple

"Men do crazy things for the people they love." Naruto replied standing up as Jefferson walked in, "Alright, I'm bout to go get something to eat, then go home and crash."

"Alright, be careful out there." Jefferson said as he and Naruto hugged

"I got you. Call me when you get your phone privalges back Jen." Naruto said before he sped off as Jennifer tossed a pillow at his head

Jefferson chuckling sat down and put the tv on mute, "This sucks." Jennifer said

"Yeah, it does." Jefferson nodded

"I don't know why I'm on punishment. I didn't start the fight." Jennifer said

"Sin of omission. Our family doesn't communicate that way."

"Nate kept his powers from us from us for 8 years, why ain't he grounded?"

"Well he is a grown man, and we've had a very in-depth talk about it." Jefferson said as Jennifer sighed

"I'm a target. The daughter of the principal. They call me the Queen of Garfield, Dad." Jennifer saif

"The one thing you can't take away from me is the way I choose to respond to what you do to me." Jefferson recited

"MLK?" Jennifer asked

"Viktor Frankl, holocaust survivor. How you respond in a crisis is your choice, but to exercise that choice, you have to recognize your emotions and regulate them." Jefferson lectured

"Okay, well, what about when somebody's trying to regulate upside your head?" Jennifer asked causing her dad to smile

"Look...fighting should never be about adding fuel to the fire, fighting should only be about putting the fire out. And often, I mean, not the best choice. Even when it is so hard to do, is to walk away." Jefferson said

"It's easier said than done, Yoda." Jennifer replied

"Yeah, I know, my little Padawan." Jefferson said before both with a chuckle relaxed and watched tv

Next Day, Storage Building

Naruto walked up the building but paused as a woman in latex with blonde hair walked up, blinking he asked, "Anissa?"

"Sup, you like my new suit?" Anissa asked

"It's colorful." Naruto said, before he motioned to the building, "Lets do this."

"You should get on too." Anissa smirked opening the door

"I'll think of something. You sure are excited bout this superhero shit aren't you?" Naruto asked

"Of course. These powers are a gift, a blessing from God. With all the people we can help why wouldn't I be excited about my powers." Anissa smiled

"Hm. Think of a name yet?" Naruto asked

"Naw still working on it." Anissa smiled as they came upon the storage unit and with a vibrating hand, Naruto snapped the rusted lock and Anissa pulled the door open,

Raising a hand that was illuminated by Naruto's purple lightning, Anissa gagged seeing a dead rat, "Really?" he asked

"It's a rat!" Anissa said

"And your a super strong bullet proof metahuman." Naruto said as he sent a concentrated blast of lightning at the rat till it was ash, "You need to get a handle on that."

"I know." Anissa whined before she and Naruto began to look through the boxes and Anissa found a safe that she opened and discovered a vial filled with a white substance.

Naruto then began to take the boxes and sped out of the storage to his building for later use, before he arrived back at the unit to see Anissa standing across from Francis, and a dark skin chick

"Tammy?" Naruto asked looking at the woman

"Sup Nate, long time no see." Tamara Lawrence said

"Yeah, what're you doing with him?" Naruto asked glaring at Francis

"I was asked to extend you the invitation of joining the Meta Breed."

"The who?' Anissa asked

"A team of metahumans, we look out for each other." Tamara said

"I won't be part of anything with the guy who killed my girl and my homies who tried to kill me last night." Naruto glared

Tamara glared at Francis who looked away, "He'll be dealt with, but take time to think about our offer, because if your not down wit us, your against us." Tamara said before she turned around and walked away

Francis smirked at Naruto, "No matter what you choose, we have a score to settle."

"And it will be settled." Naruto swore before be placed a hand on Anissa's shoulder and sped off as Francis smirked and blew up the building with a fireball

 **Finished**

 **Have incorporated a lot of Static Shock material as I have been thinking of what it would be like if Virgil moved to Freeland and went to Garfield where the Big Bang happened and he becomes Static and only tells his girl Jennifer or Anissa and Jefferson**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Claire were walking home after the movies, "I give it a D." Naruto said

"It wasn't that bad." Claire smiled

"Never mind the recasting of the race, its just her personality was completely different. They should've changed her name. Then the other girl looks like that kid from The Grudge."

"You stupid." Claire laughed slightly as Naruto smiled nodding whatsup to some people,

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Naruto asked as they walked up the stairs to her house

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun." Claire said getting a smile from Naruto,

"So would it be to much to assume that you'd take me up on the offer of a date?" Naruto asked

"So this wasn't a date?" Claire asked

"Did you want it to be a date?" Naruto asked stepping closer to Claire

"Would it be a problem if I did?" Claire asked

"None at all." Naruto said kissing Claire who returned it quickly before they heard tires screeching and looked into the street to see a limo speeding down the road with a stretching man in pursuit

Naruto looked at Claire, "Go. I'll call you tomorrow." she said entering the house as Naruto sighed and shot down the street

The Limousine landed from a jump it made and quickly turned the corner, as the man using his lower half as a spring jumped after the car and eventually got ahead of it before he stretched his arms and legs to wrap around the street lights

The driver's eyes widened and was about to slam on the breaks when Naruto jumped over the car and with his electrified legs kicked the meta-human in the face causing the surprised man to release his grip and fall to the street

The man got up glaring and Naruto, "Move Nate, now!"

"Adam?" Naruto asked looking at the meta in surprise, "The hell you doin?"

"That fuck nigga stole my music. I tried to do this shit the right way, but it ain't work. So I'll do it my way. Now move." Adam said before he punched Naruto but the man ducked and punched at Adam before a black shadow overtook him and Adam he disappeared from the street

Club 100

Naruto and Adam landed with a grunt , before he watched as Ebon manifested before his eyes, "Another one." he said standing up

"Well done little brother." Ebon said

"Little brother?' Naruto asked looking to Adam before he looked at Ebon in surprise, "Uncle E?"

Ebon laughed walking up to Naruto who eyed him, "Surprised right?" Ebon asked looking down at his body, "A side affect of my meta gene."

"Some affect." Naruto said as he glanced around and saw all the meta humans watching him from their seats, "Sup guys, you don't write, call or text. Why the sudden desire to reach out?"

"We extended an invitation to join us, a week ago."

"Oh that. I'm good." Naruto said dismissively catching how everyone tensed

"You sure about that?" Ebon asked

"Your running with the asshole that killed my girl and my homies. I will never be apart of anything with him." Naruto said rolling his shoulders as lightning filled his eyes (Like Thor), "Whatever you want to do, I'm with it."

"You really want to try and fight your way out of here?' Ebon asked

"I'm a firm believer in self defense." Naruto smirked lightning surging across his fingers

Ebon laughed, "Damn. Forgot you don't know what fear is. Since your my godson I'll tell you like this. Whatever beef you had with my homie Cornell, died with him. I'm going to be taking over Freeland, and if you get in the way of that, you won't like the consequences."

"Do what you got to do. I'll do the same.' Naruto said causing Ebon to scoff before Naruto sped out of the room

"Yo, what the fuck!?" Francis yelled standing up and advancing for Ebon, smoke wrafting off his form, "That asshole dis-"

Ebon's arm extended and enlarged slamming into Francis and crashing into the bar, "Watch your tone, boy."

Ebon released Francis who fell to the ground reaching around to hold his injured back, "Its your fault Nate doesn't want to join. I also bet any amount of money Pop made him promise to protect Freeland. That Always Forward shit. You want him dead, so take him out."

Francis smirked, "Ebon." a meta said causing Ebon to look up and see everyone wearing a frown, "Look man. Nate is one of us, and a friend. We all grew up with him."

"Nate declined a membership. If I know that old nigga Pop then he made Nate promise to protect Freeland. Nate will be a thorn in my side and I can't have that." Ebon said looking around, "If you all are so uncomfortable with it, don't get involved."

Morning

Naruto was at his dad's house watching the game while drinking a beer. The door opened causing him to stand up and walk over to see Anissa, Jennifer, and their dad enter

"Sup Jailbird." Naruto greeted Anissa who was coming in for a hug but noticed his 'Free Anissa 'Harriett' Pierce' shirt

"Oh you got jokes." Anissa said as Naruto laughed and hugged her and Jennifer as Jefferson walked to the kitchen to get a beer

"Rough day at work, dad?" Naruto asked walking into the kitchen after Jefferson

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be." Jefferson said turning to Naruto who sat down,

"I need to talk to you about something." Naruto said

"About?"

"Uncle Ivan." Naruto said causing Jefferson to pause and put down his beer,

"Ivan?" Jefferson asked smiling slightly, "Why the sudden reinterest in your godfather?'

"He showed back up in Club 100, wanted me to join his gang of meta-humans." Naruto said causing Jefferson to look at him in surprise, "I said no. All my friends may be with him but I can't work with Francis."

"Francis? Francis Stone?" Jefferson asked

"One in the same." Naruto nodded

"I mean I know you both have had issues in the past but can-"

"He's the cause of Jessica's and the guys death." Naruto said eyes alight with lightning

Your opponent's wrong doesn't automatically make you right. Most fights aren't about who's right; they are contention over degrees of wrongness."

"Richelle E. Goodrich." Naruto said looking at Jefferson, "If you spend your time hoping someone will suffer the consequences for what they did to your heart, then you're allowing them to hurt you a second time in your mind."

"Shannon L. Alder." Jefferson smiled, "How did you get so wise?"

"Great parents and meditation." Naruto smiled before he got serious, "Ivan is a metahuman. I think his powers revolve around darkness, if you see him be careful, dad." Jefferson gained a look on his face before he nodded, "Get some rest, old man. You look half dead."

"Old?" Jefferson asked causing Naruto to look back with a smile

Later

Naruto left his dad's house and was running his way home, when he saw a commotion and stopped before he walked over to a man, "Yo, what's going on?" he asked

"Some snake man dragged Drake up there and left him."

Naruto looked up before he shot forward through the crowd and barricade before heading up the building

Drake was having a bad day, first he was chased by a meta then the same meta under the guise of a fine ass bitch infiltrated his album signing before he brought him up to the tip top of the building with a small area to balance on.

He could respect that the man just wanted his credit and money after Birdman stole his beats but Drake had nothing to do with that, and he pointed the meta into the direction of Baby but the damn freak left him there, and now these dumb ass helicopters were hovering above him fucking up his balance

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Drake chanted as he began to wobble from the wind generated fron the helicopter propeller and fell over, "FUCK!"

Drake fell but was caught by Naruto who placed him on the street, "Where did he go?"

Drake began to tell everything as everyone listened in, before Naruto sped off to Birdman's mansion in Manhattan

Manhattan

Adam was bouncing his way to Birdman's house ready to get his money and credit and if the non talented motherfucka didn't want to play ball, the he was dead,

Adam was so invested in his thoughts he didn't notice the streak of lightning quickly gaining on him, till a hand grabbed his head and slammed his face into the ground,

Naruto flipped off Adam and watched him get up his face messed up but it quickly slid back in place, "Can't let you do this Adam. You got talent man, don't throw it away."

"I knew you were going to try and stop me, that's why I brought back up." Adam smirked before Naruto was hit with a fire ball causing him to stumble into the giant fist of Rubberband Man

Naruto shook his head and looked up to see Hot Spot, and Rubberband Man glaring at him, "Should've took the offer." Francis smirked as Naruto glared standing up before his eyes caught sight of a news report of Anissa destroying the racist statue in the park, and running off because she hurt the bystanders,

Naruto tilted his head aand shot forward with a shoulder tackle to Francis sending him flying back before he punched Adam whose head turned in 1080°

Naruto ducked when Francis sent a fire blast that hit Adam who screamed in pain as Naruto sped underneath the blast of fire

Francis was smirking as he kept up the flames, this king that he had finally got Naruto but he gasped as Naruto grabbed him and suplexed him into the street, quickly getting up, Naruto grabbed Francis' legs and swung him into Adam

Adam and Francis groaned as they tried to get up but Naruto landed on Francis back causing him to yell in pain, before Naruto punched Adam into unconsciousness just as the police arrived and Naruto sped away to a rooftop and called Anissa

"Hey, I saw the news. Where are you?" Naruto asked

"Going to tell mom. Everything." Anissa said

"I'm on the way." Naruto replied

With Anissa

Anissa in her outfit walked into Lynn's workplace, and paused when she saw the guard unconscious on the floor. Quickly Anissa ran over and checked for a pulse and upon finding one, she looked up with a glare and stormed forward stepping on the glass as she went

Arriving at Lynn's office, Anissa saw her mother ductaped and tied to a chair with men around her, "Get away from her!" Anissa demanded

Lynn looked at her eldest daughter in shock, "Get away from her now!"

"Get on the floor! Get on the damn floor!" robber1 demanded before Anissa took a deep breath and he opened fire

Lynn flinched watching in shock as the bullets bounced off her daughter, before Anissa snatched the gun and launched robber1 back through the glass window

Anissa looked to robber2 who was watching her in shock and fear as he shakingly held the gun, "What? You thought he missed?" she asked before she backhanded robber2 sending him flying back over a counter and she watched as he scrambled up and grabbed his partner before they fled

Anissa ran to Lynn who was still in shock and began to untie her mom, before the lights flickered, "Let her go." Black Lightning ordered causing Anissa to look up and walked over to him to speak but Black Lightning blasted her with lightning that bounced off her chest

Black Lightning sent a more powerful blast sending Anissa into a wall before she fell to a knee and glared at the man who looked to Lynn who was shaking her head franticly

Anissa took a deep breath and stomped her foot sending a shockwave that knocked Black Lightning back, as the man began to stand Anissa kicked him in the ribs causing him to stumble back before she punched him in the chest, and went for a hook to his jaw but he ducked only for Anissa to spin on the ball of her foot and slam her palms into his chest sending him flying through some glass

Lynn meanwhile was trying frantically to get out of her binds

Black Lightning quickly got up as Anissa advanced, quickly he threw a jab that was parried and a hook that was ducked under before he tried a roundhouse but Anissa flipped away and blocked a electrical shot before Black Lightning sent another that wrapped around her body before he slammed her up into the ceiling and down to the ground

Black Lightning was about to advance when Naruto appeared and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall,

Grunting as his feet was off the ground, Black Lightning tried to speak but couldn't get force his words out, as he looked into the glowing eyes of Naruto,

"Naruto stop!" Lynn yelled running forward

"He attacked Anissa." Naruto said causing Black Lightning to pause in his struggling and look back to the unconscious Anissa

"That's your dad!" Lynn said

Naruto looked at his mother in shock before he released Jefferson who coughed harshly, "Y-your Black Lightning?" he asked as Jefferson removed his mask, "Of course."

Naruto turned around and went to Anissa and picked her up, "Nathan." Jefferson said

"I should've known, all those times you would come home beat to shit when I was a kid. I always thought you were addicted to drugs from the arguments I'd hear between you and mom." Naruto said causing the parents to look at each other

"What was Anissa doing?" Jefferson asked

"She told me she was coming to tell mom about her powers. I was coming for emotional support." Naruto said as he looked around, "We should get out of here."

The family walked out of the office to get Anissa home.

 **Finished**

 **Short chapter. The fight between Naruto, Francis, and Adam could've gone longer but it didn't make sense to me since Naruto is a way better fighter and has a better mastery over his powers.**


End file.
